Raider of the Lost Heart
by icul8er
Summary: "I am your Captain; you will surrender to my will Miss Swan." Captain Cullen & his band of renegades commandeer an unruly young maiden. Will Miss Swan remain a pirate's captive? Will lust ensue? Warning:Piracy,D/s,Lemons,Corporal Punishment/Spanking,AH
1. Chapter 1

**Raider of the Lost Heart **

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm back with a new story! And when I say 'new' I mean totally and completely new! I'm taking myself out of my comfort zone, and attempting to conquer new territories; namely said territories will include lemons and the dynamics of a D/S relationship. So I'm like totally nervous about this one; I've never written anything like this before, thus I'll need all ya'lls feedback lol. Let me know how I'm doing and such. BTW this story is set in the mid-1700s, oh and it's all human.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it! Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; in other words please do REVIEW! ;p**

**Warning:** piracy, D/S themes, lemons, and corporal punishment/spanking will ensue;so if you don't like it, don't read it!

The courtyard of the Cullen's country estate was breezy that morning. An opaque mist enveloped the air, and Mourning Doves made their sanguine melody in the surrounding foliage, as Edward Cullen and his family stood before Edward's glossy black coach; preparing to see him off.

Edward had been born into the life of a well endowed nobleman. His family had been blessed, not only to have a surname of mark, but also to have had wealth permeating through their bloodline for the past two centuries. Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was a man of the medical arts. He studied and concocted medical theories at Oxford University, as well as practicing his craft in the city and in the countryside. His mother, Esme Cullen, came from a long line of talented artists. She sculpted, and sketched and was quite the skilled painter, all while maintaining a household and three children. Not only was Esme Cullen well renowned for her skilled crafts, but she was also known to hold the most sought after soirees in the whole of England; save from her majesty's of course.

Edward's life had been served to him on a silver platter, and as such, he soon grew weary of it. He was now seventeen years old and he could no longer tolerate the constant tirade of soulless individuals and their endless parties. He knew that he had to venture off on his own if he ever wanted to know the true meaning of this life; of his life. And so it was, with a determined mind and a heavy heart, that he said his goodbyes to his beloved family.

"Fare thee well brother dearest. I shall count the days remaining until you return home to us." Edward's darling, younger sister, Alice, swept a tear from her ivory cheek.

A deriving pang of guilt impaled Edward as if the petite, young girl had been welding a sword rather than a dainty, white handkerchief. Edward immediately embraced her, and bid her condolence. "I shall miss thee as well sweet Sister. I must say, that had it not been for you and Jasper, I would surely have found life amongst the wealthy more than I could bear. I'd have perished long ago without you sweet Alice." Alice sniffled and her tearstained completion brightened ever so slightly.

"I am pleased to hear you say so, young sir." Edward turned to face his older brother. Jasper, wore an expression of deepest amusement on his visage. His tousled golden hair, whipped about his face in the gusty wind, and his firm arms were folded resolutely in front of his broad chest.

"Sir, have you no parting words for your one and only brother?" Edward mocked

"I have," he smirked "be blessed the moment indeed when you return; I will surely have missed our quarreling."

The brothers' expressions turned stoic for part of a moment before laughter and merriment befell upon them. They embraced each other; heartily, giving one another sturdy thumps on the others back. "Hurry back Edward; you shall indeed be missed."

Then Carlisle and Esme stepped forth, effectively silencing the brother's boisterous vivacity. "Be safe my son; know that we shall always be here for you, should you decide to relinquish this endeavor."

"Sadly Mother, I cannot endure the enmity of British society any longer. I must leave this place, before I have become entirely mad with its frivolous goings on." His mother bit her lip, and held a handkerchief, of her own, to her heart shaped face.

"Worry not my dear; Edward is a hearty lad, he will fare fine."Carlisle shook Edward's hand, "he will fare fine." he repeated; continuing to give his son an appraising look.

"Well, I best be on my way; 'tis a long journey to the seaport, and I must make haste." Thus, giving his family one last round of farewells, Edward climbed into the coach and directed the coachman to the Port of London.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward was set on creating a new life for himself. He was determined to renounce society altogether, and the only way he knew how to make certain of this decision, was to make himself appear as an outcast. And what better way to see the world, and become a reject to society, but to become a man of the sea. Not just any man of the sea, but a pirate.

Ever since he was a boy he had dreamed of going on adventures as the pirates did, and now was his chance. Several months ago he had began making the arrangements for his expedition. He had a ship built for the occasion; a large majestic ship with tailored black sails. The only thing that was missing from the ship was its name. But he would deal with that later, besides, he had more pressing matters on his mind at present; matters like procuring a band of ruffians to be his crew.

One evening, back when his ship was still being built, he ran into a large, scruffy looking man in a pub. The man's name was Emmett McCarty, and he was an ex-pirate.

"_Pardon me for asking good sir, but how is it that you have come to be an ex-pirate?"_

"_That's 'cause I've got no captain, no crew, no ship, and I haven't plundered so much as a crumpet in over a year." Well that settled that, thought Edward. This man needed employment and he needed a first mate. _

After that first encounter, Emmett was obliged to call himself first mate of Captain Cullen and the nameless ship. Emmett had then helped Edward acquire a crew. The crew consisted of twelve or so strong men, with not altogether spotless records, and one woman.

"_A woman?" Emmett had bellowed, slamming his pint down on the table top. "Captain no way in Hades are we employing a woman on our ship!" _

_Edward crooked an eyebrow "Are you having doubts about this crewmate simply because she is a female Mr. McCarty?"_

"_Of course I am Captain! Have you no brains man?"_

_Edward smirked "So I take it that you don't believe that a woman could apply herself to the task of crewing a ship."_

"_Of course not Captain! That and it's bad luck to have a woman on the ship!"_

"_That's rubbish Mr. McCarty. Would you, at the very least, do her the courtesy of interviewing her? What harm could come from that?"_

_Emmett continued to shake his head. "A woman has no place on a pirate ship Edward. It simply isn't done_"_

_Rosalie Hale walked into the pub at that point. She was a beautiful female specimen, with long, flowing, blonde ringlets that fell just below her pert breasts. Her eyes were the brightest shade of sky blue and her rosy lips were plump with beckoning lust. Edward watched as Emmett's mouth fell open; utterly enthralled by her insurmountable beauty._

"_Is this where I sign in?" Rosalie asked matter-of-factly, as she approached Edward and Emmett's table._

_Emmett remained in his silent stupor, Edward on the other hand, nodded his ascent and handed her the parchment and a feathered quill. "Welcome to the crew Miss Hale."_

Thereafter, Edward could see that Emmett would no longer accost him on the issue of Miss Hale. However, he knew that this was only due to the fact that Emmett was deeply infatuated with the stunning young maiden. And in turn Edward felt a surge of jealousy. He desired nothing more than to be able to feel the passion of a woman's love. He was jealous that Emmett felt that way for Rosalie and that he did not. Not that he found Rosalie worth conquering; it was simply that he didn't feel that instantaneous pull that Emmett had evidently felt. But, he knew that he would have to set those feelings aside for now, he was, after all the captain; he must not allow himself to be aroused by such matters.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward's coach arrived at the Port of London, and he climbed out. Heavy London fog loomed in the air, and dark clouds, overhead, threatened to dump their moist contents. Edward inhaled deeply, as he surveyed the port. Then he spotted it; there in the harbor, not one-hundred paces away, was his ship, his nameless ship, with all thirteen crewmates already readying the vessel for departure. This was doubtlessly going to be the most thrilling venture of his young life.

**So what do you think so far? **

**Is it worth continuing on? Or should I abandon ship ;p**

**REVIEW and let me know whatcha think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I'm really excited to be working on this story and I'm so so thrilled that all of you are showing an interest in it!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words please do REVIEW! ;p**

**Warning:** piracy, D/S themes, lemons, and corporal punishment/spanking will ensue;so if you don't like it, don't read it!

and now, without further ado, let the piracy continue…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The late afternoon sun's golden rays danced on the pristine, blue waters surrounding the nameless ship. Captain Edward Cullen leaned back in his captain's chair; propping his black, leather boots up on his mahogany bureau. The day had been a glorious one indeed, his plunder from their latest raid had been plentiful, and he was contented with his life; for the moment.

He thought back to all that had taken place over the past six months; all that he and the crew had accomplished. They had become legends in the pirate world, almost overnight; known for their countless spoils and ample amounts of plunder. In addition to their tons of treasure, he and his company were now wanted criminals in several cities and islands; something they were shamelessly proud of.

In spite of their long reining glory, Edward remained astonished by their accomplishments, and had been proud to gloat over any and all who had doubted him in their success. One such nonbeliever was his First Mate. Emmett had point blank deemed the voyage doomed from the start of their expedition; saying that a ship with no name, thirteen crewmembers, and a woman on board was bound for devastation. However, now that they were all so victorious in their feat and now that Emmett was regularly accompanying Miss Hale in her bedchamber, he had no more qualms with his Captain's methods.

Edward's liquid gold eyes shot downward as he felt a peculiar sensation causing friction against his sturdy upper thigh. "Jake" Edward smiled, removing his feet from his desk top, and leaning forward to pat the head of the russet colored Labrador, who had been nuzzling his lap.

Jacob was the newest member of their company; one of the crew had found him drifting about in an abandoned rowboat a few months back, thus he had remained with them ever since. He was a loyal companion, a very clever dog, and ever since his joining the crew, the ship had had little to no rats; something that Rosalie had been most grateful for.

Out of the stillness a canon sounded with a loud boom, causing the nameless ship to rock most violently in the thrashing waves; both Captain and mutt jumped up in alertness. "What in the blazes was that?" Jake whimpered; ears perked up.

Then came a hasty wrapping on Edward's chamber door; he peered over at the door, spotting Peter through the opaque, glass portal. "Enter" Edward instructed; sensing the urgency in Peter's knock. Peter flung open the door and before Edward could inquire further, he blabbered "it's the Volturi Captain_" Edward's heart skipped a beat; what did they want with him now?

The Volturi were the royalty of the pirate world; they enforced the pirate codes, and ruled the seas with an iron fist. They were collectors of antiquities and raiders of art, jewels, and of course, gold. The last account, in which Edward had found himself in the presence of the three pirate kings, was when he and his crew had unknowingly trespassed on the Volturi's territory. Aro, the head of the clan, had then insistently requested an audience with him, in which he forced Edward and his crew to relinquish 60% of their treasure as payment for trespassing.

"Captain? Sir_" Peter hedged

Edward came out of his daze, "Yes of course" he stalked across his chambers and up to the deck; Jake and Peter at his heels.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Demetri and Felix, two of the Volturi's brooding henchmen, stood before Edward; they were shroud in blackened frock coats with equally dark waistcoats, and breeches; their appearance, alone, was daunting.

"Gentlemen" Edward greeted them

"The pirate kings would like a word with you." Demetri sneered; motioning towards the Volturi's ship which was floating nearby.

"Naturally" Edward replied coolly.

Emmett and Rosalie, who stood at Edward's flanks, edged closer to him; wanting to protect their captain, wanting to accompany him onto the enemy's ship. But Edward gave them a stern look and a nod, signifying that they were to remain aboard the nameless ship and that they were not to question his judgment; after all he had yet to lead them astray.

The Volturi's henchmen eyed each other meaningfully at the trio's exchange, but remained silent as they escorted Captain Cullen onto their ship.

_Volterra _was a magnificent ship; it was massive and exuded the very meaning of elegance. Though Edward doubted that their ship was faster than his nameless one; after all, his ship was built with speed in mind, and this ship was far too bogged down to reach such high speeds.

Edward was showed into the kings' chamber; it was not much grander than his own chamber, save for the three, gold leaf and mother of pearl embellished thrones which were placed in the center of the richly lavish room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were seated in the thrones; they too were dressed in dark clothing, though each of them sported a magnificent tricorn hat adorned with a large white feather.

"Aaahhh, Captain Cullen, so pleasant to see you once again. I am presuming that you are well?" Aro spoke with an air of importance; he drummed his thin, spindly fingers against one another, causing his jewel incrusted rings to glimmer and reflect the surrounding candlelight.

"Yes, quite" It was best to keep ones responses short whilst with the kings; never mind the pleasantries, they wanted something of him, and he was determined to find out precisely what it was.

"We have a proposition for you young sir," Caius hissed

"I'm intrigued" Edward bluffed; in truth, he wanted nothing more than to return to his company in great haste.

"We have been observing you over the past several months Cullen," Marcus explained calmly "and we have taken an interest in your work."

_My work?_ Edward thought to himself, _what could they have heard of my work?_ "What do you know of my work sirs?"

"Calm yourself Captain Cullen," Aro reprimanded, "we mean you no ill will; we simply wish to extend an employment opportunity to you. That is, if you desire to join us amongst our company?"

Edward blinked; he was nothing short of astounded by their offer. He, Captain Edward Anthony Cullen, would have nothing to do with those villains; not if he could help it. They took piracy to levels of heinousness that even he could not condone; murder, rape and the trafficking of young women were not on his agenda. Swindling and swashbuckling was all well and good, but the Volturi's brand of piracy was something that Edward disagreed most vehemently with.

"Well?" Caius prompted; edgily "What think you?"

"Patience Caius," Aro reasoned softly "let the young man deliberate on our proposal." Aro turned back to look at the young captain who stood before him. "We have incentives of course; you would captain three ships in our fleet, have an equal share in our riches and…" Aro waved a hand at the chamber door which opened to reveal: two of the Volturi's henchmen restraining a beautiful young maiden who was dressed in men's clothing; her face was downcast and tousled tendrils of her brunette hair shielded her face. "A gift we picked up on route" Aro explained casually; as if giving a woman as a bribe was an everyday occurrence.

Edward was appalled. He didn't want to become a member of the Volturi, but he could not leave this poor young maiden with the kings; who knew what unspeakable terrors would await her there. "Such generous offers my Kings; I shall have to consider this matter with the utmost attention."

"Excellent Captain," Aro nodded pleasantly "We shall have her sent to your chambers" he then clapped his hands twice and the struggling maiden was taken from the room.

Captain Cullen's eyes followed after her; he was at a loss for words. This was all too much, he couldn't stand it any longer; he had to get off of this godforsaken ship! Thus, determinately, he fought to find his voice, "Well then, if there will be nothing further...?" he slowly started backing out of the chamber.

"Yes that will be all, my dear boy. Good bye" Aro grinned

"We shall call upon you in due course; look for our sails come autumn that is when we shall require your response to our offer." Caius warned

"Farewell" Marcus offered as Edward left the chamber and made his way back to his nameless ship.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Captain what in the name of Neptune is going on?" Emmett interrogated him as he reached the safety of his own ship.

Jake was barking, jumping and licking his master; he was overjoyed by the Captain's return. "Down Jake." Edward hushed the excitable beast.

"Yes, what has happened?" Rosalie urged.

They were all closing in on him now; the entire crew was staring at him, all frozen in various poses. Sensing his crew's apprehension, and not really feeling up to explaining every single detail of his meeting to them, Edward excused himself; he needed time to regroup."Your Captain is weary from his meeting with the Volturi." he announced, while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Questions will be answered only after he has dined."

Although the crew was evidently peeved by their Captain's response, they nodded, unfroze and continued on with their work. Edward made to leave his troop, but was halted by his First Mate. "Oh and Captain; one more question," Emmett leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Why is there a maiden waiting for you in your chambers?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**SOOOO?**

**What think you lol?**

**Are we sailing in the right direction? ;p**

**REVIEW and I shall continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: **Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I'm really excited to be working on this story and I'm so so thrilled that all of you are showing an interest in it!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words please do REVIEW! ;p**

**Warning:** piracy, D/S themes, lemons, and corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; so if you don't like it, don't read it!

and now, without further ado, let the piracy continue…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Captain hastened down the stairs and made his way through the dim, candlelit, corridor towards his quarters. The passageway was silent, save for his breathing and as he advanced, he could feel his heartbeat quickening. Could he, Captain Edward Cullen, truly be experiencing trepidation? No, that was not possible. He was a pirate, a famous one at that; he had neither fear nor worry. They simply were not words in his vocabulary.

Edward reached his door, and through its porthole, he glimpsed the obscured silhouette of the young maiden. He felt his heart stop; he was no longer breathing. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK the maiden's contour froze; her head shot towards the door as Edward pushed it open.

His chambers were bathed in soft candlelight; a chandelier, fastened above his private, dining table, issued flickering light in every which way, casting crystal reflected shadows on the cabin walls. The table had been set; a feast of poultry, potatoes, bread, apples, and red wine dressed the eight foot long table. And beyond the table, standing timidly behind his bureau, was the beautiful young maiden who was still dressed in men's clothing and looking acutely apprehensive.

Just as he had glimpsed before, the lovely miss had long, flowing, brunette hair that ended at her slender waist, but now that the lass was no longer struggling against two of the Volturi's henchmen, he could better appreciate her beauty. She had milky, white skin, plump, peach colored lips, and the most dazzling pair of chocolate brown eyes that he had ever seen.

"Good evening Miss, I am Captain Cullen." Edward greeted the lass, as he made his way to a chair at the end of the dining table, and pulled it out; motioning for the girl to be seated.

At first the maiden was hesitant; she shifted her stunning eyes from side to side, and bit her lip, as if contemplating her next move. Edward teemed with curiosity; he wanted nothing more than to be able to read the young girls mind, to know precisely what it was that she was thinking about. "I won't bite" he jested in his sultry deep voice; motioning his hand towards the chair once more.

"No, I suppose not." The maiden smirked, but she remained where she was; apparently, still far too hesitant to acquiesce to his request.

Edward returned a smirk and sat down in his own chair. "You must be hungry, please do help yourself."

The lass narrowed her lovely eyes, skeptically. After all, she did not know him, and her past had led her to pay little to no mind to a man's word. Men lied often; they were brutal creatures who thought only of themselves and of what could be gained from a women's company. "Sir, you know nothing of me, not even my name, and yet you request that I join you in your quarters? I fear that were I to stay here, in such a precarious predicament, that I should find myself raped and murdered come morn."

Edward raised an eyebrow. This mademoiselle was spirited; a witty one through and through, but he truly meant her no harm, and he was determined to prove that to her. "Fear not my dear, you are safe now. The Volturi are long gone, and I have no interest in their petty brand of piracy. Please do be seated." Again Edward motioned towards the wooden chair that he had pulled out for her. "And t'is true my dear, I should have had us properly introduced; I beg your pardon. My I make your acquaintance?"

The girl seemed relieved by the Captain's words, but only just. And was it bemusement that the Captain spotted in the girls eyes? Apparently this was all a great game to her. Perhaps the adventure of it all gave her a slight thrill. She slowly stepped around the side of his mahogany desk; her hands behind her back. "Isabella, errr Bella Swan" she said curtly with a little nod of her head, as she walked towards the dining table.

"A pleasure Miss Swan"

It was odd indeed to be introduced to a woman who was clad in men's breeches and a waistcoat; odd perhaps, but ever so slightly arousing. He could see the magnificent curves of her body; the fabric clung to her shapely hips and was tight across her bosom. Edward felt a slight twinge in his cock; this woman was glorious… But no, he had to remain focused; this maiden, this Isabella Swan, was nothing to him, nothing but his detainee, a transitory charge and nothing more.

Bella seated herself in the chair opposite him and as she did, she removed her hands from behind her back and wryly placed a sharp, silver, carving knife on the tabletop. Edward eyed the knife with an eyebrow raised, but remained silent; choosing not to comment on her rash behavior.

He then took up his goblet of wine, placing it to his lips, and took a long swill from it; letting the woody, spiced liquid envelope his mouth and linger on his tongue. Bella eyed him skeptically once more; he set down his goblet, he could see that it was time for the inquiry to commence. "So, Miss Swan how is it that you came to be amongst such villains in the first place; you appear much too cunning to be apprehended through the Volturi's crude methods?"

Bella grimaced; shifting her chocolate eyes away from his golden ones in a way that seemed abashed, nervous even. "It's a long story…" she trailed off; hinting that she did not wish to elaborate.

"Come now, Isabella; you can be frank with me."

Bella felt a chill run down her spine; he had called her by her first name…that was so, so brazen, so indecent, so alluring… She felt her face warm and looked down, letting the shame consume her. What would her Father say? But she let that thought go; who cared what he thought now? She would never have to obey him again; she was free from his rulings, and from his _arrangements_. "Well…you see, erm it's difficult to say…"

"Why don't we start off with a simpler question; your childhood, your family life, where were you raised? Let's start from the beginning; we are just getting to know one another, no harm can come of that. " Or at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"Ummm, well alright, so I was born and raised in London, England. My mother died whilst in childbirth with me and my father…" she paused, uncomfortable at the mentioning of his name; Edward took another sip from his flask; patiently waiting for her to continue.

"My father was left to raise me on his own. You see, my father is one of King William's captains of the guard, so he was constantly away when I was growing up; I can't say that I know the man well. He left me with my nursemaid, and my tutors, I really had no relationship with the man for several years."

Bella paused again, perhaps becoming more comfortable with the situation, or maybe her hunger was simply getting the better of her; at any rate, she took a glossy, red apple from one of the silver platters and took a bite out of it. Her lips were now moist with the apple's juices, and a fleck of the apple's red flesh, stuck to her dimpled, ivory cheek. Edward smiled into his goblet, determined not to let the maiden see his amusement.

She swallowed hard and began again, this time in sardonic exasperation, "However, more recently my father has decided that I am of the age of _matrimonial bliss,_ and is set on having me marry above my station; to marry one, Lord Michel Newton."

Edward choked on the bit of potato that he had been eating, but he hastened to make it look inconsequential. Nothing in Isabella's tale had affected him thus far; t'was true that her tale was sad, but it was not so different from any other maiden's; she was practically a cliché. But this particular bit of news really got his blood boiling. Her father was forcing her into marriage against her will, which was something that his own father had always been thoroughly against. Edward knew that Carlisle would never force any of his children into such a dichotomy, especially not his precious Alice; how any man could force their daughter into such a plight was beyond him. And aside from Edward's feelings of deep rooted disgust, he didn't know why he felt so protective over this bit of cargo; all he knew was that he hated the thought of this maiden being commandeered by another man. Hated it, but he knew, deep down, that it was not his place to interfere; she was her father's property, no matter how he personally felt about the ordeal.

Bella was now nibbling on a bit of baguette, letting her thoughts wander. Edward was wanting for more, he leaned forward, propping his elbows on the tabletop and lacing his fingers together in utter enrapture. Noting the Captain's expression, Bella started up again, "That is why I ran away you see," she waved her hand in an airy gesture, suggesting that she really hadn't a care for the matter now.

_Hold everything! _Edward thought frantically, _this girl is a runaway?_ She was a disobedient child who had fled from her home; there was nothing to do but to return her to her father. It was his duty as Captain to deliver his cargo; Isabella would be returned to her father and that was that. Besides, he couldn't have her, she belonged to another man; she was betrothed.

"You ran away?" Edward repeated; disapproval in his every word. Bella nodded, unabashed; he wanted to reprimanded her, but he knew that he had to hear the rest of her story, he needed all of the facts, so he left the question hanging there and poured himself another flask of wine.

"Yes," Bella was more animated with her tale now; she took a long, rather unladylike, swig from her wine goblet, and wiped the red liquid, which had trickled down from the corner of her lips, with the back of her hand. "I wanted adventure, excitement; it's always been my secret fantasy to become a pirate, so I thought what better way to escape society than to become an outcast… where I got into trouble was when I tried to join the Volturi. I thought it would be simple so, I disguised myself as a man and_"

Bella chattered on but Edward heard nothing more. He could guess the rest of her tale, and really, nothing else mattered. All he needed to know had been said; now he knew that she was just like him. They were both runaways of sorts; both in search of something more than their mundane lives had to offer. He felt a deriving pang of guilt impale his chest; was he really going to halt this free spirit. Her desires matched his, and yet somehow it was different, he had to let that go; he was determined to ignore that unnecessary guilt. He had to take her back, she didn't belong here.

"Isabella?" he interrupted; his voice firm.

"Yes?"

"It is my duty to return you home to your father_"

"What?" Bella jumped out of her chair "No you mustn't! I won't go back there; I won't!"

"I fear that you have no choice in the matter little one."

"You can't make me! I, I refuse to go back!"

"Young lady, you are trying your Captain's patience." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger; desperate to remain levelheaded. "Sit down, and we can discuss this matter civilly."

"No! You have no authority over me! I make my own decisions and I will NOT be returned like some common object to a shop!"

"You would be wise to cease and desist while your ahead little one; I do not take kindly to misbehaving children."

Bella growled in annoyance, stomping her foot; why wouldn't he listen to her? This was utterly infuriating! She picked up her wine goblet and threw its contents at the man's face; drenching him completely in the red wine. Edward blinked in disbelief, wiping his sullen mug with his napkin. He stood up from his chair "Oh, you really should not have done that little one." Bella cowered slightly at the sight of the enraged pirate, and slowly began backing towards the exit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Hey there! So how am I doin' so far?**

**Do u like where the story's headin'?**

**What do u think of Miss Isabella Swan? What about Captain Cullen?**

**again**

**suggestions, questions, comments, constructive criticisms and PMs are welcome **

**REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! Ummm yeah wow I am soooo sorry for the really really late update; damn real life for getting in the way of fantasies! Any who I really am sorry about the long break between updates, I am usually more motivated when I receive more REVIEWS (hint hint :D) I'm gonna try and get them up sooner though, honest lol

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; in other words please do REVIEW! ;p**

**Warning:** piracy, D/S themes, lemons, and corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; so if you don't like it, don't read it!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella's heart thumped loudly in her chest. Captain Cullen was edging closer and closer to her; his expression one of the utmost rigor. And though she was frightened of what the strong, pirate captain might do to her, she could not deny the sudden wetness that had recently appeared in-between her legs, and had begun sliding down her thighs.

"You, my dear, are about to be a witness to the consequences of insubordinate behavior on _my_ ship," Edward slowly stalked the maiden across the room, rolling up the sleeves of his white, cavalier shirt as he went.

Bella backed up into an intercity carved, mahogany sideboard; knocking several items onto the hardwood floor as she collided with it. She gasped; her chocolate brown eyes wide and her lovely, full chest, which was restrained by her taut, burgundy waistcoat, was rising and falling in rapid little pants.

The Captain leaned forward, placing his hands on the sideboard on either side of her; effectively trapping her. She had no escape route. Edward lowered his mesmerizingly handsome, yet increasingly stern face down to her ear; his hot breath sending chills down her soft flesh as he whispered "You have been very naughty Miss Swan," Bella turned her head away from him; she was blushing furiously, her heart pounding harder than ever. Edward smirked and laid two fingers beneath her chin, drawing her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. "But fear not Little One; I am more than willing to correct you."

"CAPTAIN!" The cabin door had been flung open, and Emmett stood, slightly out of breath, before them.

Edward and Bella froze in their spots; Edward snapped his head towards his First Mate, glaring and looking fiercer than ever, if that were at all possible. "_What is it_?" he growled, his strong, angular jaw was clenched tight in furry. In their closeness, Bella could just make out the ruff, stubble that lightly masked Edward's chin and ran all along his jaw line. He was rugged handsome, she silently appraised, noting his coarse elegance that could only emanate from a truly manly man. The kind of man who can utterly dominate a woman, make her crave his body within an inch of her life. That was the kind of man that Bella desperately needed, and whether she would admit it to herself or not, she wanted that kind of man, she craved that kind of relationship like no other; it was her deepest, darkest desire.

"I require an audience with you Sir; it's to do with a matter of the utmost importance!"

The scene still frozen, Edward inhaled deeply, desperately attempting to compose himself. Why was there such disorder on his ship? Could no one submit to his authority? "Humph! Very well…" Edward grumbled, as he turned his head back around to face the dainty creature, who was still rooted to the spot between him and the sideboard. "You should consider yourself very fortunate, Little One. For me, the practice of leniency is a rare occurrence indeed." He turned back to face his First Mate "Have Miss Swan escorted to the chamber down the hall, she needs her rest." looking back at the now scowling Bella, he continued in his sultry tone "She has had quite the _consequential_ evening." Their eyes met his with a dangerous glint and hers with a vixen's fervor; it was in that moment that Edward knew that this Isabella Swan was going to be his undoing.

Emmett gave one curt nod, "Aye aye Captain" and then turned to open the chamber door, calling down the hall for "Peter!"

Edward straightened himself up, firmly took hold of Bella's upper arm, and steered her across his chambers, as the brawny form of Peter entered the room. "See that she is well attended to and have Jake guard her door" Edward instructed as he handed over his bit of unruly cargo.

Bella huffed indignantly as she was handed off to the scruffy crewman. She highly doubted that this man had washed in several days and the very thought of being sent to her room, like a disobedient child, was thoroughly ruffling her feathers. How dare they all treat her thus!

"Of course Sir" Peter nodded "This way Miss" he took hold of the continually protesting Bella's upper arm, much gentler than Edward had, and led her out of the room. Angered shouts of very unladylike manner and a string of profanities reverberated off the cabin walls; Edward and Emmett's eyes followed the pair as they exited the chamber. Both bemused by the sailor's mouth that had issued from the seemingly, well brought up, young lady.

"Sooo, Emmett?" Edward began icily, once the chamber door had closed with a resounding SNAP, "What was it that you wished to discuss with me; since apparently it is so dire that you had the need to interrupt me in my private chambers, and to disrupted me in my inquiry of our newest envoy."

Emmett chuckled "_Well _I had to find out what was going on. The crew and I are anxious to hear what has happened between yourself and the Volturi, and what that maiden's doing here and_" Emmett was abruptly cut off as Edward directed the blade of his silver dagger at the crook of Emmett's thick neck.

"_I ought to slit your throat McCarthy_" He snarled, watching Emmett swallow hard; his Adam's apple making its way, steadily, towards the base of his gullet.

Edward inhaled deeply, for what felt like the thousandth time that evening; he was now thinking about how Isabella had intended to stab him with that very knife. It was curious, to say the least, that a maiden, such as she, could concoct such a malicious scheme. It perplexed him, befuddled him, and enticed him to no end; he needed to know more about this feisty mademoiselle.

Emmett's continuous loud gulping awakened Edward from his revelry, and he slowly withdrew his knife. "Be glad that I treasure our friendship McCarthy; be it any other insubordinate ruffian, I'd have cut his throat."

Emmett massaged the place where Edward's dagger had been moments before, and laughed again, this time quieter and with slight hesitation. "That _is_ something to be glad of that is for certain Captain."

Edward rolled his eyes, and held up his knife for Emmett's appraisal; rotating it slowing in his hand and eyeing it contemplatively. "Would you believe me if I told you that that young siren intended to stab me with this?"

"Did she now?" Emmett asked, highly amused by the thought of such an unlikely occurrence.

Edward turned away from Emmett, strode back over to his dining table and forcibly plunged the blade into the wooden tabletop, "She did indeed."

Emmett laughed heartily and lumbered over to join him at the table; grabbing up a juicy, red apple as he went. Edward seated himself in his high-backed chair, and poured them both a flask of red wine, throwing back his instantly, before helping himself to another brimming flask. Emmett eyed him smugly, almost knowingly, as he finished off his apple, and grabbed for a large leg of chicken.

The atmosphere had lightened ever so slightly, mostly in accordance to the amount of wine that Edward had quaffed in the past few moments, but nevertheless, the mood had become noticeably more at ease.

"Out with it Edward" Emmett prompted, mid-animalistic bite of poultry.

Edward regarded his comrade, indifferently, over the brim of his goblet; the hour was late, and the chamber was dimly lit, the candles burning low, the wax dripping ever so slowly. He was being determinedly aloof and Emmett knew it. After so much time together the two knew each other so well that, as absurd as it might sound, it was as if they could read each other's thoughts; it was intuitive, a brotherly bond, a piratical connection between shipmates.

"Come on now mate, I know you're hiding something; best have it out at once"

Once again Edward found himself rolling his eyes; he really did not know where to begin. He didn't know why he was feeling the way that he was feeling, and he hated that he couldn't stop thinking about the unruly young maiden. He was not in a position to have, to have, well feelings of an amiable nature towards her. She was betrothed, and far too disobedient for his liking, but a part of him, however small in measure, told him that all of those items could be changed. But aside from all of that hogwash, Edward did not wish to reveal his innermost thoughts about this woman to Emmett, after all, men don't discuss their…feelings; it simply isn't done. So instead of revealing the mysteries of the mademoiselle Edward launched into a lengthy explanation of his interlude with the Volturi. He went on explaining it all while Emmett, sat in silence, save for the odd question here or there and the sounds of his gnawing at another leg of poultry.

"But I still don't see what the girl has to do with all of this? The Volturi sent her over here with a handful of their cronies and that's the last we heard of it. Why is she here?"

"She was one of their…captives bound for sexual enslavement."

Emmett's eyes grew wide in horror, for although he, like Edward, was a pirate, he could not stand for such revolting feats as the trafficking of young women. It thoroughly repulsed him and what was worse, it frightened him to no end. He thought of his Rosalie, his beautiful Rose, and how awful it would be if she were back in that kind of predicament.

"Emmett, mind the cutlery; won't you?" Emmett looked up; he had been angrily bending a fork in half in his tightly clenched fist. He grimaced and put the mangled hunk of metal down. "But she was not apprehended as most of the Volturi's slaves are," Edward continued, offering Emmett a dish of sugared dates, "she was a stowaway."

Emmett choked on a lump of date "She snuck onto the _Volterra_?" he asked incredulously; his eyebrow raised.

Edward gave a solemn nod "It would seem as though our little Miss Swan is quite the adventurer. She ran away from home and her betrothed in hopes of gallivanting off with pirates, the Volturi no less!" Edward could feel his anger rising; why was he so upset about all of this? It was no concern of his to worry about some juvenile delinquent. Nevertheless, he could help but feel protective over Isabella; he needed to protect her, to keep her safe.

Emmett laughed to himself, he wanted to ask Edward_ "and how does that make you feel?"_ but thought better of it, and remained silent. It was as if he were seeing his friend for the first time, seeing him for what he really was: a lonely, lost soul looking for some kind of otherworldly salvation and this Isabella Swan might just prove to be his liberator. "So what_ are_ you going to do with her?"

"Send her back to her father of course."

"Send her back? Return her to the very place that she had run away from. Are you certain that that is for the best?"

"I was raised a as a gentlemen Emmett, some things have simply been ingrained into me. She has to go back; it is the way of it. And besides, I told you what the Volturi's instructions were: they will come to me in a few months, asking me, once more, if I will join their crew; something I most certainly will _not_ be doing. And if Isabella is still here, they will recapture her; we cannot let that happen. The safest place for her is her home back in London."

"But Edward_" The sounds of crashing and breaking accompanied by Jake's loud barking interrupted the scene. Edward and Emmett jumped up, was battle ensuing up on deck?

"Let us make haste Mr. McCarthy, for mightn't there be games afoot?" Edward bellowed as he withdrew his trusty pistol from his bureau and charged out of the cabin with Emmett stumbling along in his wake.

However, once in the corridor it was blatantly obvious that the ruckus that they had overheard was not issuing from the deck, but was coming from Bella's chamber. Jake was up on his hind legs, insistently scratching at the door; woofing and howling at the noises that were coming from the chamber beyond.

Edward and Emmett exchanged wary looks.

"Oh that one's gonna be a handful alright" Emmett chuckled knowingly "Think I'll turn in…" he swiftly ducked around the corner and into Rose's bedchamber.

Edward to a deep breath, sheathing his pistol in his leather boot "Down boy, easy, that's a good boy." Edward praised Jake, signaling for him to sit, before patting him on the top of his head.

And with one final deep breath Edward pushed open the door, and there she stood, in the center of the disheveled cabin, her shirt sleeve torn at the wrist and feathers clinging to her bedraggled brown locks. He eyed her, his temper rising again; now she had gone too far!

The cabin lay in absolute shambles, furniture overturned and the drapery that had enclosed the four-poster bed was now ripped down from its hangings and pooled on the cabin floor. Bella stood stalk still, shattered glass at her feet; she held the remains of a handheld mirror and her expression was one of the utmost defiance.

"Oh Miss Swan," Edward began icily, as he sidestepped into the chamber, stepping over various paraphernalia that lay on the floor, "it would seem that we have some rather unpleasant business to attend to, and I for one would very much like to get to the _bottom_ of the matter immediately." He raised his eyebrows sinisterly as he spoke, and with that oh so subtle hint of what Bella's future surly held, Bella gulped, seeing that she had no way out of this dreaded chamber, and no hopes of escape from the Pirate Captain's clutches.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So what think you me hearties?**

**Feedback please?**

**It makes me day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! Yeah I know, I know I suck, why the hell can't I update more than once in a freaking month? And all I have to say in my defense is: I suck lol. So here, after a month long (wait as some of my readers so kindly pointed out), is chapter 5. No tricks, no cliffies, it's the actual scene. So enjoy my lovelies and please do REVIEW :D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The moon shone bright through the portholes' opaque glass, its reflection glistened on the blackened waves outside and sent a beam of ghostly, white light into Bella's candlelit chamber. Captain Cullen stood glaring at the disheveled lass before him. His steely, cold eyes made Bella shiver despite the humid temperature of the cabin.

In shock of the Captain's arrival, and his singularly piercing stare, Bella dropped the handheld mirror that she had been grasping in her clammy, tightly clenched fist; it clattered to the floor and broke, disrupting the glacial silence. Bella gasped a little as she watched the Captain's eyes narrow as if he were latching on to his prey, about to lunge in for the kill. Her eyes then darted to the floor where the mirror and the shards of glass lay. The mirror reflection that stared back at her was no longer one of utter mutiny and wild hostility, no, now all that she could see staring back at her was the face of a deplorable child, one who had been caught red-handed. She was truly beginning to regret her actions. Perhaps it hadn't been the wisest of ideas to thrash her chambers. This man, this Captain Cullen, was not looking like the friendliest of characters, and she could hardly escape her chamber what with him barring the sole exit.

"I think that perhaps it is time that I take you to task Little One. I would assume, with regards to your poor behavior, that it has been far too long since your last spanking. Besides such a childish chastisement is only befitting to such a naughty little girl. Would not you agree?"

Bella snapped her head up, renewed anger surging through her. Surly this man did not intend to…to spank her? She had not been dealt with in that manner since she was a girl, or rather, not since she had last seen her father; before she had run away, and just after she had refused to marry that ruddy Michel the thought of being spanked made her blush furiously, and shockingly sent a faint tingling sensation in between her thighs. "You will do no such thing! You have no right; none in the least Sir! What makes you think, for one second, that I will allow you to treat me thus?"

"Because Little One," he smirked "I think that you'll find me to be a rather persuasive man when rightly prompted. You may have been allowed to conduct yourself in a disorderly manner at home, but here on_ my_ ship, I am your captain; _you _will surrender to my will or suffer the consequences, for I_ will_ hold you accountable for your actions."

"Hah! Consequences indeed, you Sir face far graver consequences than I ever will. For you are a blood thirsty pirate, and are therefore bound for the gallows soon as you make port," Bella was now speaking with such fervor that Edward wondered whether she might faint soon for lack of breath. Nevertheless the lass continued, her eyes alight with determination, "not to mention the fact that my father is a man of the law, and be you a pirate or not, he would surely have you whipped and incarcerated for holding me prisoner here!"

Edward merely laughed at Bella's words, "That may be true Little One," he allowed indifferently, as he slowly began to close in on her "but, I very much doubt that your father would have any objection to me returning his runaway daughter home to him. He might even see fit to grant me a reward for rounding up his savage little child…" Edward now stood inches away from his small charge, he was rolling up his shirtsleeves once more, this time however, Bella noted his bulging bicep muscles which were flexing most ominously in the moonlight. "And as far as whippings go, I fear that the only one here who will be nursing a sore hide is you ma petite."

Bella's eyes grew wide as the pirate lunged forward, snatched her up and hoisted her over his shoulder as if she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. "Unhand me at once!" she bellowed, thrashing and kicking, helplessly, about over the man's strong shoulder.

He laughed a hearty, deep laugh, as he carried her over to one of the overturned side chairs, "I think not Little One." He replied slyly as he set the chair upright again and lowered himself onto the seat with an earnest gusto, before placing his protesting victim bottom up over his sturdy knee. "It is high time I taught you a lesson, and this particular lesson will be one that you will not soon forget."

"No! Unhand me! Stop this! I command you to halt!"

"Command?" he guffawed, as he delivered a stern warning SWAT to Bella's breeches; her round backside bounced back into place with an audible CRACK and a shocked squeal from its owner. Edward smirked to himself; he could no longer deny that he had rather enjoyed the feeling of his strong palm against Isabella's voluptuous hindquarters, for his member was now firm and pressing hard against his own breeches. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore his swollen saber's plight and continued to speak, his hand resting on Bella's bum. "You are in no place to be _commanding_ anything my little coquette; in fact I do believe that you shall have to have a penalty for such naughty behavior."

"How dare you_?" but before Bella could decry any further contempt and absolute displeasure Edward had unfastened her breeches and yanked them down to her mid-thigh.

"Wait no!" she cried, but it was too late. It was now Edward's turn for his eyes to widen, for upon lowering Bella's breeches he discovered that she was wearing no undergarments. Her lovely, ivory bottom was heart shaped and quite the arousing sight; he could just glimpse the budding lips of her Venus mound, slippery as an eel and feverishly beckoning his vessel to her port. Edward sat staring at her most glorious behind, all previous notions momentarily forgotten. Oh how he wanted her; how he desired to be sheathed inside of her, to feel her warmth as he encroach her with his rigid cock.

But then, his thoughts were interrupted as Bella flung her hand back to cover her exposed rear, effectively awakening him from his erotic fantasies. "You mustn't spank me! You mustn't! I am not a child!" He felt his cock twitch again; she was most definitely_ not _a child this much was true...but no matter how lustrous her loins, her immature behavior would suggest otherwise. And besides, who was to say that physical chastisement should be restricted to children? Could not any naughty person be corrected by a firm hand administered by a dutiful heart? And for that matter, could not a person show ones love and affection for another by being a chastiser for the other party…?

"Oww? Huh?" Bella had bit him hard on his thigh. She was still determined to escape from her frightful position, and in Edward's confusion, and momentary pinch of pain, he had loosened his grip on the girl. She hastily made to high-tale-it off of his lap, "Oh no you don't!" Edward admonished, as he grabbed Bella round her mind-section, pinning her more securely to his knee before delivering a volley of stern SMACKs to her bare behind. "You have been inexcusably naughty Isabella, and as I have said previously, I intend on holding you accountable for your actions, starting right now."

He delivered each SWAT with precision, masterfully covering every inch of Bella's ivory cheeks in stinging SMACKs. He worked swiftly, with a brisk rhythm of _SWAT, SWAT pause, SWAT, SWAT pause,_ only pausing long enough for the pain of the first few SLAPs to diminish before spanking her further. Her squeals of malcontent filled the room and echoed off of the cabin walls, but Edward had administered a spanking before, and he knew from experience that Bella was crying out not in pain, but in indignation; he would know when her punishment was finished, only she could end it. She would have to give in, recognize her misdeeds and show reconciliation.

"OWWW! Please! ARG! Cease your endeavor! OUCH! I beg of you?"

But the Captain was relentless, he quickened his pace, watching as Bella's soft flesh blushed beneath his firm palm. Once her cheeks were glowing a delicate pink, he readjusted his target and began aiming for the tender undercurves of her heart-shaped bottom, where her cheeks met her shapely thighs in a sinfully alluring contour.

Bella squealed as her heated seat tingled, and burned as if it were on fire. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears; knowing that further protest would do her no good. But, as she lay there, bare and exposed over the Captain's knee, his hard member pressing against her hips, she began to feel the strangest sensation in between her thighs. A longing sensation for friction, for release, but what really perplexed the young maiden was her final question: did she truly desire _him_ between her legs?

"Ooohhh, OWWW!" she was moaning now, but this time she was wailing out in pleasure, in absolute and unyielding desire. Her hips began to wriggle and writhe in rhythm with Edward's SWATs, desperately seeking the friction that she so longed for. The fiery pain on her backside and the sticky warmth between her legs was becoming unbearable; she needed the pain to end, she needed to cum.

Edward watched Bella's rosy red bottom bounce beneath his hand. He watched as she thrashed about over his lap, felt her hips thump frantically against his engorged member and quickly began to realize that his swollen cock was not going to be able to endure this torment much longer. He had to end this, she was not his woman, she was a naughty little girl; it was not right for him to be having these types of feelings towards her. He had spanked her as he had said that he would, and now he needed to leave well enough alone.

Thwack thwack thwack!

He deliver three final blows to her smarting bottom before yanking her breeches back into place and setting her on her feet before him. Bella felt weak, and unsteady on her feet. Her rump was on fire and her privy parts ached with the desire that he had denied her. She flung her hands back to rub her damaged bum, but Edward caught both of her hands in one of his. "Now listen well my saucy little wench and mark my words," Bella whimpered as Edward pulled her closer to him, his smoldering, golden eyes piercing hers, his hot breath sending chills down her flesh "should you ever behave like that again, I shall not hesitate to chastise you further, be it here in your private quarters, or in the galley before the entire crew." Bella gasped, quickly turning her head away from the Captain's chill-inducing expression. Edward took his free hand and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes once more. "Blatant disobedience will not be tolerated Isabella, learn that lesson well my dear, learn it well indeed."

"Humph!"

Edward frowned, deducing that Isabella would prove most difficult to tame. But, he would have to give her time to acclimate to her new surroundings. He released her hands, and watched, in the slightest of amused expressions, as her hands flew back to clutch onto her backside. He rose from his chair, and readjusted his shirtsleeves, his expression was blank, a façade of empathy "You are to remain here Isabella; you are not allowed out of this room until you are called for; is that understood?" Bella huffed once more and made a sulky promenade over to her disheveled bed. Edward took that at as a 'yes' and stalked towards the door, paying little mind to the mess on the cabin floor. "Good night Isabella." were his final words as he exited the chamber, leaving Bella worn-out and ragged amongst the shards of glass and ripped upholstery.

Once in the corridor Edward paused, what had just happened? He could not for the life of him decipher his jumbled up emotions. A part of him wanted to rush back into Bella's chamber and wrap her in his arms, holding her, loving her, reassuring her. But the other part of him, the part which he now obeyed, forced him to stay rooted to his spot. How could he face her now? How could he? How could he? The words repeated over, and over again in the Captain's head.

Out of utter vexation, or perhaps ill-fated realization, Edward slumped forward, allowing his head to rest against the rough face of her cabin door. He lightly pounded his forehead against the port, his arms hanging limp at his sides; Isabella Swan was most certainly going to be his undoing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So what do ya think?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Was it too graphic? Gross?**

**How do we feel about Bella and Edward now?**

**Please do REVIEW! PMs are cool too**

**Thanx again 4 stickin' with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time no see. But yes I finally have chapter 6 finished *does happy dance* and I must, yet again, apologize for such a HUGE break between updates. Sorry! But, thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I love getting all of your feedback! I really really appreciate it! Thanx! Oh and on one final note, please do continue to REVIEW :D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Christ!" Bella growled under her breath, as her makeshift stack of boxes, stacked upon a chair, tumbled to the floor for the fourth consecutive time. She had been trying, in vain, for the better part of the past hour, to assemble a step-like structure in which she would, presumably successfully, be able to reach the latch of one of her cabin's dormer-esque windows; one of the windows which just happened to lead to the upper decks of the ship.

Bella had been readying her escape plan throughout the night and the early hours of the morning and had come up with a scheme which she thought to be infallible. If only she could reach the window's latch, she would then be able to clamber out and make her escape in the security of a rowboat.

"Come on old girl; let's give 'er one more shot." And with that, she determinately began erecting her means of escape once more.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Aahh!" Bella gasped, stumbling backwards, before landing squarely on her still tender bum.

The door's lock had been roughly jostled before the door itself had been flung open and a rather haughty looking blonde maiden, dressed in a burgundy gown, bustled in; carrying with her several lumpy stacks of fabric.

The blonde maiden smirked, "_you would surely be quickly apprehended and the Captain would only take satisfaction in chastising you further." She strode the length of the room and set the fabric on the foot of Bella's bed, and then, looking around the disheveled chamber with grim vindication, she made a tisk tisk noise with a clicking of her tongue. "Although, on second thought," she mused wickedly "I would so enjoy an encore of last night's proceedings…Yes, do feel free to try and escape."

Bella stared at the women dumfounded and mouth wide open, from her unceremonious seat on the cabin floor. "Who the ruddy hell are you?" she finally demanded, plucking herself, indignantly, up off of the floor.

The maiden rolled her eyes "Rosalie Hale, not that it's any of _your _business." And with that final note, she turned, smartly, on her heel and headed for the door, turning to face Bella again only once she held the door handle in her hand. "You're to report to the Captain's quarters once dressed. Oh and don't forget to… _tidy _up this sty." Bella grumbled something exceedingly unladylike under her breath, and Rosalie smirked once more, "Captain's orders," she sang, before ducking out of the room.

Bella could not believe her misfortune. Not only had she failed to escape, but she was now being forced to reside on this abysmal vessel with that vindictive, blonde wench! "Errrrg!" She bellowed in complete and utter vexation; stomping her feet, her fists clenched tightly, and shaking slightly in her fury. She circled the room, thumping her, normally dainty, feet against the wooden floors as loudly, and as fiercely as she could possibly manage.

In her youth, she had often found the rhythmic pattern of pacing to be to her benefit. It had always helped her come to her senses, clam her nerves and yes, even exhaust her petulant temper. It had worked in the past, and it continued to work for her even now, as she stalked back and forth, across the dilapidated chamber, pondering her current circumstances. But, there was nothing for it. She knew that there was little to no hope for her escape now that the sun had risen and now that that whorish bitch had caught sight of her. No, she would now be forced to prolong her escape. But, however, glum her situation may have seemed, she let out one last dejected sigh of exasperation, before letting a mischievous smirk of her own appear on her visage. And with a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes, and a bounce in her pacing step, she told herself, well, at least now she would be given ample time to contemplate a much more elaborate means of liberation.

Wiping a single bead of sweat from her glistening brow, she made her way over to her bed, plopping herself, belly-side-down, on the silken coverlet. She most definitely would not allow herself to remain a helpless captive on this or any other ship; particularly a ship where the crewmembers were of such a distasteful variety.

This Captain Cullen, though dashing and the epitome of a debonair commander, was now implicit in her life, as if he were a thorn lodged in the heel of her foot, or even a sharp pin, prodding her from the inner linings of her gown. At any rate, Bella knew that however vexing his presence would be, she would only have to endure him for a short while, before plucking him from her person.

And though she told herself these words over and over again, she was finding it particularly difficult to deny that she found the Captain's domineering mannerisms to be well…attractive, alluring, no, seductive. Last night had been the most erotic experience of her young life. The terror of vulnerability, anticipation, adrenaline, the pain and yearn for pleasure all occurring simultaneously as her naked body rubbed against his engorged member; just thinking about it was enough to wet her loins.

_But no! Why? How could this be? _She asked herself again and again. She simply could not understand what was taking place in her own body. She refused point blank to believe that she was attracted, in any manner conceivable, to that wretched pirate who had dared to raise a hand against her. She hated him. She hated being his captive. But most of all she hated the thought of him returning her to her father; that by far, was the worse sentence imaginable.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun had now risen high enough in the early morning sky that its pale yellow light bathed the chamber in gold. Bella had not known how long she had lain on top of her bed, and despite her lack of rest, and continued lack of escape plan, her belly began to rumble; an audible protest to her lack of nutriment.

"What I wouldn't do for a strawberry tart and some strong black tea?" she brooded aloud, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "_Ouch._" She mouthed, her hindquarters twinging most disagreeably against the bedclothes.

She hastened to her feet, knocking the large pile of fabric onto the floor. "Oh?" she bent forward and gathered up the cloth.

That blonde strumpet had brought her a stack of clothing. She had brought: a white ruffled shift, a white corset adorned with blue ribbons, white stockings, also with blue ribbons, and a low-cut, but nevertheless plain, navy blue gown and apron. Bella grimaced; she dreaded the very idea of putting a corset back on. She had been free from the constraints of that confounded contraption for a fortnight, at least, and had found that she much preferred life without the restriction and dreadfully uncomfortable fastenings of a whalebone corset. However, she could not shake the wary feeling that was nagging at her, and just put the ruddy garment on; she was hungry and the sooner she was dressed the sooner she could eat.

Once dressed, and once the majority of her chamber had been tidied up, as best as she could at any rate, she set off along the narrow corridor that led towards the Captain's chambers, but more importantly, the one that led towards breakfast.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Captain Cullen ran a hand roughly through his golden brown hair, causing tendrils to stick up wildly in every direction. It was a nervous habit of his, one of which his mother had always kindly reprimanded. But you see, the Captain was a bit flustered this morning. The previous night's proceedings had put him in a right temper, frustrating him to no end and causing him to question his very being.

Isabella Swan, his incorrigible new detainee, had forced the Captain into a state of utter confusion. But, confusion, was putting it lightly. For Edward couldn't tell left from right, down from up, let alone decipher his own feelings on the entire ordeal. Seeing _her_…well seeing her bare and writhing beneath his firm, punishing hand; watching her pale cheeks pinken, seeing as her slick mound became steadily wetter with each stinging swat; simply thinking about it was enough to make his saber stiffen on the spot. But what could this mean? What could he do? Nothing…?

Edward jumped, snarling slightly, as a rap on the door sounded.

"Enter." He ordered stiffly.

Bella cracked open the door, timid if only for a moment; unsure of how to proceed, but set on procuring breakfast.

"Ah, Isabella, do come in." She closed the door behind her, noting that her stomach had just growled particularly loudly as her eyes had come in contact with the breakfast spread which had been laid out on the Captain's dining table. "Won't you be seated?" Edward motioned towards the chair at his left. Bella grimaced, not at all desiring to sit her sore posterior on one of those stiff, wooden chairs, but the Captain's expression left no room for argument. So, she reluctantly walked the length of the room, her skirts swishing around her legs and rubbing most uncomfortably against her tender skin, and pulled out the chair beside Edward. But to her surprise, and slight embarrassment, she found that a small cushion had been provided for her.

Edward smiled into his cup of tea, knowing full well why the maiden was staring at the seat.

Once Isabella was seated he set his cup down, clasping his hands on the tabletop. He stared at her, trying to gauge her mood or at the very least, make out her thoughts. But, no she was impossible for him to read. Then he caught sight of her gazing intently at a platter of crumpets.

"Oh help yourself my dear. You must be famished…" Bella rolled her eyes; if she was famished it was_ his_ doing! She did not appreciate his patronizing tone in the least. But, plagued by extreme hunger and the onset of a stifling headache, she lunged for the closest crumpet, before adding liberal amounts of strawberry jam to its steaming surface.

"I trust you slept well_"

Bella choked on a bit of crumpet and jam, she gave a slight cough in attempt to dislodge the morsel, as well as a means of gathering her thoughts. _How dare he continue to talk pleasantries, when only last night he beat me bare? _Bella could not stand this sort of talk. People ignoring the elephant in the room, pretending like nothing had happened...she would not stand for it. "No. Not at all well," she answered in a steely, falsely cheerful voice. "You see Captain, my arse was rather worse for the wear as someone had been at it with the intent of tanning it raw!" Her voice had grown louder and more accusatory with each word.

The Captain chuckled, in spite of himself. The maiden before him was fuming, her face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Still amused, he took a long draft from his teacup, calm and even tempered. "You brought your punishment upon yourself Isabella. I merely executed said sentence." Bella scoffed indignantly, but Edward continued on, not giving her time to articulate her annoyance.

"Now, I am quite certain that you have indeed learned your lesson, and will be well behaved in future- you know the consequence should you act otherwise. But, today is a new day Little One, and that misdeed is in the past; over and done with. So, we shall have no further discussion on the matter. Is that clear?" He spoke with certainty, firm and commanding. Bella's anger melted ever so slightly at this. She appreciated the Captain's final words, even though she was still thoroughly agitated with him, she could at least be glad that she and the Captain were starting off the day with a clean slate.

"Do we have an understanding, _Isabella_?" Bella nodded, Edward cocked an eyebrow, she let out an audible sigh, "_yes..._"

"Yes what?"

Bella's jaw dropped the minutest of measurements. Was he serious? When the Captain's expression remained unchanged from its stern set, she rolled her eyes and recited "yes, _sir_."

"Excellent." He took a savage bite from a red apple; the juices ran down the edge of his lips, getting trapped in the rugged stubble on his chin, before he wiped it away with his shirt sleeve. "Shall we press on then?"

Bella mumbled a feeble 'yes sir' with her mouth stuffed full of crumpet and jam, the Captain's lip curled up in amusement. He had been deciding whether or not the girl had simply been making a mockery of him or if she simply had very poor table etiquette. At any rate, he continued on with his words.

"Right then Isabella, as I explained to you last night, I sill fully intend on returning you home to your father," Bella bristled, but, uncharacteristically, held her tongue, "and I will do just that as soon as I am conveniently able. And as I am sure you've realized, this will mean that you are to reside on my ship until that point. Therefore, I have decided that it will be prudent for you to earn your keep." Bella pouted, this was not sounding at all agreeable. The Captain chuckled huskily at her expression, "I should hope that this decision will also have the added bounce of keeping you out of mischief, Little One." She glowered, she did not make mischief! She was a captive for Christ's sake! What did he expect her to do? Play damsel in distress? Her annoyance with the man was growing stronger by the moment; especially now that she had had her fill of breakfast, and was now in desperate need of a trip to the privy.

"You shall have certain duties to perform of course," he continued mildly, "I have arranged for you to work in the kitchens; there you shall assist the cook, and do other such tasks suitable for a woman." Bella bit her lip, crossing her legs. She was now acutely uncomfortable, a fact which Edward remained perfectly oblivious to, but aside from her need to relieve herself, she just could not stand being referred to as a _"woman"_ in that specific tone of voice which belittled her species and deemed all female kind as inferior to the all powerful male!

"And finally ma petite," he withdrew a small scroll of parchment from his leather boot, "I have this." He handed it to her, a curious glint alight in his eyes.

Bella stared at the parchment in confusion, skimming its written contents for a moment before fiercely exclaiming, "_What is this?_"

"That, Little One, is a list of rules and the according punishments that follow should you break one of them."

Bella's jaw dropped open, she was silent for only a moment before she jumped up from her seat and threw the paper to the ground in protest "What? No! Never_!"

The Captain poured himself a fresh cup of tea, ignoring Bella's childish antics. "You are _my _captive. You belong to_ me_. And I shall do as I like with you."

Bella stormed over to Edward's side, and slapped him full in the face. "_I am not anyone's property you foul mannered pig!"_

Bella didn't know whether she was more shocked at the impact of her palm with the ruff surface of the Captain's face or at what happened next. Edward pulled her over his knee, raised her skirts up about her slender waist and delivered six stinging swats to her bare bottom.

"Ooowww!"

"I am very much beginning to wonder whether we shall ever make it through an entire meal without you landing yourself over my knee, young lady."

"Arrrggg!" His cheeky tone, only served to infuriate her further, for, to her outrage, he sounded very much as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself!

Once the Captain had delivered his final smack, he lifted Bella to her feet. Bella's skirts dropped back into place, as her hands flew back to massage her bum. Edward got up out of his chair, strode over to Bella's vacant seat and picked up the parchment. He folded it into a small square, and walked back over towards Bella.

Bella glared at him as he approached her, her head held high. Edward now towered before her; he held the bit of parchment up, directly in front of her eyes. Then, without so much as a word, he tucked the folded parchment into the opening of her dress, letting his hand graze her pert breasts. Bella felt a chill run across her body, her nipples were pebbled beneath her tight bodice, and her thighs were now moist. She gulped slowly, letting the goosebumps wash over her. Edward took a step back, having felt a twinge in his ever ready cock. He gazed into her eyes, seeing her want for passion, feeling her long for_ _NO!_ He broke their connection, turning his head towards his chamber door, as Emmett appeared in the threshold, ready to take Bella down to the galley.

**Thanx 4 reading!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**REVIEWs are much appreciated!**

**P.S. I promise to update as soon as I reach 120 REVIEWS ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: **WOW! OHMYGOSH u guys r sooo totally awesome! Your feedback was really flattering, plus omg u guys have some great story ideas that I totally plan on incorporating! Thanx! Now I know that I promised an update as soon as we reached 120 reviews, but umm yeah wow I totally didn't think we would reach that number less than 24 hours after I had posted the chapter! So this is coming out as soon as I could possibly manage. Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I love getting all of your feedback! I really really appreciate it! Thanx! Please do continue to REVIEW :D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back down the dark passageways of the ship they went; Emmett guiding Bella towards the galley with a firm hand placed securely on her lower back. Bella held her breath, concentrating very hard on anything and everything other than her uncomfortably full bladder.

She felt estranged from her body, save from her bladder of course, but what was more, she felt completely and utterly vacant; as if she were watching her life being played out by a hollow puppet. So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours, well really, in the past fortnight, that she could no longer cope with her surrounds; it was ultimately shutting her down on the spot. Running away from her home, being discovered by the Volturi, being given away as if she were nothing more than a slave, and now…now the presence of such a thwarting character, Captain Cullen himself.

The Captain filled her with an odd sort of desire. A desire which made her pulse race, her temper soar, but most of all, it made her body tremble with sexual appetite. It was as if a fire was building up inside of her. A fire ignited by the rush of their disputes, the electricity of their touch, the bottled up frustrations of her youth, and her desire for independence, battling with her want for credence and stability which her life, as yet, had long denied her.

But, Bella _could not_ let her emotions get in the way of her escape plans. She _could not_ let her heart get involved. She _could not_ let herself be taken back to her wretched father, or to her foul excuse for a human being, betrothed, Lord Newton. It did not matter how much she hungered for the Captain, for she knew that she would never hunger for anything more, than she hungered for a life free from her prior existence. In short, she knew that she needed to stop herself from being sent home by any means necessary, she knew it with every fiber of her being. However, she did not know how in the world she would ever manage it, especially when her mind kept racing back to the tabooed topic of Captain Cullen.

She gulped again, remembering the way that she had felt as his hand had touched her body. How the smallest of touches could make her entire body quiver with anticipation and deliciously wicked desire, she would never know. She had to stop herself thinking about this, about _him_. He was nothing more than an obstacle obscuring her path to victory, well, her path to freedom in any case.

"This way Miss, but be weary" Emmett called, "these be treacherous steps; very steep and wet a good amount of the time…" Bella blinked, _What?_ She had not been listening to anything that Emmett had been saying. Though, she very much doubted that his words had any consequent.

Emmett pushed open the galley door, holding it open for her. The space was surprisingly large for that of a ship. The portholes, which lined the walls of the room, in a clearstory like manner, allowed for little sunlight to penetrate the space. And in that small amount of light that had managed to enter the chamber, tiny dust motes could be spotted drifting about in the golden light beams. On one side of the galley sat a few long tables and benches, along with one slightly smaller table at the forefront of the group. At the other side of the room were a set of splintery, swinging doors; presumably leading into the kitchen itself.

"Oye! Down Jake! Arrrg…_Jacob_, you'll have eaten our entire stock before long." A deep, husky guffaw issued from behind the kitchen doors as Emmett eyed Bella and made a mock 'after you' gesture.

Bella shifted her eyes side to side, slightly ill-at-ease, before strolling pointedly into the kitchen, Emmett at her heels.

The kitchen was brightly light, well in comparison to the galley it was at any rate, however, it was still far dimmer than the warmly lit chambers of the upper decks. But, what the space lacked in light, it made up for in warmth and delicious fragrances. Unlike most of the ship, apart from the Captain's private chambers Bella supposed, which were frightfully drafty, and often smelled more of wet dog, rancid fish and sweaty, rum-drunk pirates than of anything resembling an appealing aroma. The smell in here was that of scalding hot beef stew with potatoes, carrots, and all of the fixings, simmering away over the hot stove. The smell was quite pleasant, and reminded Bella very much of her childhood, of times spent nicking bits of food from the kitchens of her father's house.

Beside the stove, sat a dark-skinned man with long black hair tied back with a leather thong. The man was doubled over laughing as Jake sat before him, dancing on his hind-legs as a means of persuading the man to surrender a sizable beef bone. "Aye Jake me lad, ye be one hungered little pup." The man's midsection shook ever so slightly as he laughed; tossing the bone to Jacob who caught the bone in one eager snatch, and barked happily in thanks, before trotting over to a corner and began gnawing contently on it.

As Bella viewed the laughing man before her, she couldn't help but be reminded of another certain character of equally jolly disposition that she had been familiar with in her youth.

"Oye, Billy."

The man swiveled around in his seat to face the newcomers, "ayyyye? Oh, Emmett lad, how arrr ya this mornin'?"

"Never mind that Bill, look what I 'ave here for ya."

Billy tilted his head, allowing for him to properly view the hidden addition to the room. Bella grimaced slightly in greeting, from her place behind Emmett. "Well who is this then? Surely ya don't mean for me to chop 'er up and put 'er in me stew?" Billy winked genuinely over at Bella who had apparently now decided to simply avoid eye contact all together.

"This," Emmett began pointedly, turning about to push Bella in front of him, "is Miss Isabella Swan, she's the new addition to our happy family." Emmett gave a pointed nod in Billy's direction, indicating that Bella was the maiden about whom he had been speaking previously.

"Ahhh…yes. Erm, well then…there's always work an' plenty of it, down 'ere. We'll be lucky to 'ave ya me dear." Billy stood up, and took three staggering steps towards Emmett and Bella. But queerly enough, with every other step there was a particularly loud thudding sound. Mere moments later, Bella realized that the source of the noise was staring her square in the face. The man had a wooden peg inserted in the place where a left leg should have been. Bella gasped inaudibly, having never seen a peg-legged person before, but she was determined to maintain her composure; after all, she had been raised a lady, and it was impolite to stare.

"_I think the twos of us can be gettin' along from here, Emmett. An' I know you've got yourself plenty to be doin' as well," Billy hedge slowly, Emmett laughed once, intentionally ignoring Billy's dismissal, "_aye out with ya boy_." Billy said in mock firmness.

Emmett chuckled, "aye aye, Sir" and gave the cook a mock salute, before smartly performing an about-face and traipsing out of the kitchen. Billy rolled his eyes, shaking his head invectively.

Once Emmett had left, Billy turned to face Bella, "well then my girl, shall we get cracking then?"

"Erm…yes of course but_"

"Right then, so your job will be_"

"_actually I was wondering, if first, I couldn't nip into the privy for a moment?"

The pair of them blushed accordingly, before Billy cleared his throat, having been thwarted mid-tirade, and said "be my guest mademoiselle…"

Bella gave a quick little bob of a curtsy before flying out of the kitchen, desperate to relieve herself, Billy calling after her, "be quick about it Miss Swan!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella made it to the privy closet not a moment too soon, letting out a deep sigh of relief as the warm liquid escaped her.

Once, in her youth, while hiding in her usual hiding spot in the servants' quarters, Bella had overheard a conversation taking place amongst a gaggle of chambermaids. One of the older maids was assuring the younger ones that absolutely nothing on God's good Earth was more satisfactory than the feeling of relieving oneself, not even the feeling of having a man between one's legs. Bella had laughed so loudly at hearing this that she had promptly rolled out of her place of concealment. The young Bella was then been given a thorough talking-to with a heavy, wooden brush, for eavesdropping and for being where she oughtn't to be.

Despite the unpleasantness of her penance, Bella still laughed about the memory; to this day she found it hard to believe that such a bit of maid's gossip could be true. Not that she was any authority on the matter, being a virgin herself, she knew little of the sensation that derived from intercourse and therefore was not in any position to rightly asses the tale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Bella hastily grabbed for the bar of soap at the wash basin, she felt an odd jabbing against her breast. _What on Earth? Oh…_Sudden recognition struck her, she had almost forgotten about the bit of parchment that the Captain had oh so 'tenderly' bestowed upon her. She slipped her hand inside of her navy blue bodice, causing her cool hand to raise goosebumps on her comparably warm chest, as she withdrew the paper, unfolded it and gave it a read through.

_I__sabella, here is the list of rules that I have made out for you. I expect you to learn the rules by heart, being able to recite them at the drop of a hat, along with being able to follow them to the tee. The rules are as follows:_

_O__bedience - Isabella, general misbehavior, and or noncompliance to any direct order, given by myself, Mr. McCarty, or any other superior authority, shall be a punishable offense. Deliberate disobedience in particular shall be dealt with in the utmost severity._

_C__ivility - Respect for myself, your superiors, fellow crewmates are necessity on my ship. As such, any complaint of about your lack of civility shall be a punishable offense._

_H__onesty - Isabella, I expect you to always act with the utmost moral integrity while aboard my vessel. Should there be any note of: deception, lying, cheating or any other such treachery you shall face disciplinary actions._

_S__afety - Punishable offensives underlying this rule include: neglect of precaution and other such reckless behaviors (this rule shall also observe the overconsumption of alcohol, and or hallucinogens of any kind)._

_P__unishments shall be dispensed at the administrator's discretion, depending on severity of each given case, along with additional severity for repeat offenses. _

_Do try and remember Little One, that I do this for your own well being,_

_-Captain E. Cullen_

Bella balled the parchment up in her fist, leaning forward and grabbing hold of either side of the wash basin; steadying herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, studying her expression. She felt so confused; just so horribly wrong footed. How could she possibly get off on someone treating her like this? Like a child. Like a…possession. It was so…wrong, so against her personal beliefs on gender equality…but at the same time, it made her feel so fantastically aroused. The Captain's voice: strict, yet endearing, his body standing close to hers, his warm breath sending chills down her body, the conviction in which he spoke, the admiration in which his crew addressed him, his strong will and confounded determination; her heart was racing, the loud cadence accenting her excitement.

She sighed, annoyed with herself. She had to stop thinking about him!He obviously did not return her emotions; else he would have acted upon them; wouldn't he? Could it even be possible that he felt the electricity that she felt surging between them?

She felt vexed, filled to the brim with angst, but for some strange reason, unbeknown to her, she felt safe for the first time since before she could remember. Safe, no longer ignored, as if she were invisible and her actions were inconsequential. _He_ had expectations, and genuinely seemed to care for her, or at least about her safety; that in and of itself was a new manifestation in her life, one that filled her with delight. But, how she could possibly feel at ease amongst these bloodthirsty ruffians, uncertain circumstances, and such uncharted territories, she would never know. What she did know was that she was beginning to fall for her domineering captor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Please let me know what u think so far!**

**I wanna make sure that I'm explaining everything so that it makes sense, if u know what I mean lol?**

**Also**

**If you have any suggestions I'd b more than happy to read them!**

**Thank you all again soooo very much for all of the support! **

**I really really appreciate it!**

**P.S. I'll update again after 160 REVIEWS :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: **Hello all! Well here we are well over a month after our last update. In short, I was having major writers block, and well I was just too damn busy to de-writers block myself. Lame excuse, I know. But anyways here it is chapter 8! Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I love getting all of your feedback! I really really appreciate it very much! Thanx! Please do continue to REVIEW :D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Flickering candlelight, the smell of un-bathed men, rum and the evening's meal of fish and potatoes permeated the room. The boisterous sounds of clinking utensils, hearty laughter and raised voices carried through the rowdy little hall as Bella and Rosalie walked about the galley serving the supper and refilling the men's goblets. For Rosalie and the rest, this loud affair was to be expected, the norm even, but for Bella it was as if she were in a cyclone quickly spinning out of control.

Her heart was beating a rapid tempo beneath her heaving chest as she eyed the Captain. He sat at the head-table, enraptured by something one of his crewmates was relaying to him, and therefore had no eyes for Bella. But Bella would not stand for that, she was set on conveying her displeasure with him, and thus, every moment she could spare she spent glaring daggers at the man.

How dare he have the brazen audacity to dictate rules to her! But then again, as Bella contemplated that comment for a moment she repented her thoughts; his rules had not been the object of her qualms. In fact, to her surprise, and absolute chagrin, she had little disputes with his rules. No, it was the simple, yet infuriating act that the Captain would not do her the courtesy of looking her in the face that was bothering her so. He had completely ignored her all that day. He had not been without opportunity either; _that_ was what truly irked Bella. The Captain had been near her at the noontime meal, and then again when she had been told to bring him his tea, but not once had he said as much as a word to her. Not once had he looked her in the eyes, not even to exchange a wordless look of thanks, or approval; no appraising glance was spared. Bella was feeling as though she was being cast aside. That very morning he had given her his list of rules and punishments, a very intimate affair telling her that he cared very deeply for her, but he hadn't the decency to discuss the letter with her, or to even allow her knowing look that retold their secret agreement.

There he sat, perfectly content in his world, not giving her a second thought. Bella's fists clenched at her side; did he think that she would take his rules lying down? Not that she had a problem with his rules, they seemed fair and straightforward enough, but it was his arrogant manner that had her on edge. His indifferent attitude_"_Owe_," Rosalie had forcefully trod on her foot.

"Don't just stand there gawping; help me feed these swine." She hissed.

Bella rolled her eyes, picking up yet another tray of fish and potatoes and laid it on the table in front of the supposed swine, almost knocking over several tumblers and a lit candle stick in her distracted efforts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

His body felt warm to the touch, but his frame was stiff, frigid even, as his arms wrapped around her. He loosened their embrace and kissed the top of her head, bidding her to kneel, sitting naked at his feet. She was giving her body to him and with it her submission.

The man now towered above her, his face abstracted in the lurid room. And then the man was gone, he had left her there on the floor. She felt completely alone in the darkness. His presence had been the only thing keeping her rooted in the never-ending blackness. And it was then, when she knelt alone on the cold wooden floorboards, that she felt the most vulnerable and exposed.

Where was he? When was he coming back? Or was he coming back at all?

A chill ran down the length of her spine, gooseflesh crept up all along her body, her nipples pebbling and becoming hard in the cold emptiness. But then she felt a pair of rough, almost needy, hands grasping her out of the darkness. Someone was pulling her up from the floor and into their arms, forcing her bare legs to wrap around their unfamiliar torso.

The intrusion was startling, but not unwelcomed. The man's lips eagerly caressed her face, at first nibbling at the sensitive lobe of her ear and then slowly making their insidious progress down her jaw line, briefly ravaging her lovely, full lips before continuing their sweeping, downward motion along her throat stopping only once they had reached the velvety flesh of her left breast. He let his tongue trace a taunting circle around her pink nipple, delighting at feeling of it hardening beneath him. She let out a moan of desire as the man bit down on her breast.

But, all too soon the man surrendered the subtle swells of her breasts making further attempts at her neck. One of the man's hands was pressing her closer to him now, the other was cupping her bare backside with a manner of urgency that made her heart race faster than ever.

She was unbearably moist between her thighs; she blushed as the man's hand slid from her bottom into her nether region, stroking her slick clitoris, occasionally slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned loudly as his fingers repeated what his tongue had done previously to her taut breast; they teased her with a swirling motion, tickling her most intimate places.

Would he not take her? Could he not see that she needed him so vehemently?

But alas, he cruelly removed his finger once more, not letting it continue its wickedly delicious venture, instead he allowed his hand to seek satisfaction in giving her backside a sharp slap. She gasped, arching her back, squeezing her thighs tightly around his hips so as to produce some sort of friction to satisfy her need.

He slapped her backside again, momentarily thwarting her progress, but then, without warning he flung her from him. She landed on a soft bed, spread-eagled on her back. The darkness was so unyielding; she yearned to see the man that she needed so desperately.

Then she felt him upon her, he was nude now too, his muscular body firm against hers, his saber erect. She felt a tightening sensation in her pelvic region, she needed her release. She needed_ him_ to give her that 'little death' that she so longed for.

He leaned closer to her, letting his firm chest muscles lay upon her pert breasts. His breath was warm on her skin; it was so wonderfully delicious, having him so close to her, knowing that he would be inside of her in mere moments. She could hear their soft panting more noticeably now, she could smell his salty-sweet scent, feel his warm, strong skin against hers. But, she still could not see him. And then, the darkness ended as suddenly as it had started. The man was untying a silken scarf that she then realized had been blinding her eyes until this point.

As the scarf was being removed, she heard the man speak for the first time. He spoke with stern conviction, the epitome of certainty, "you are _my_captive. You belong to_me_. And I shall do as I like with you,_ my Little One_."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"AHHH!" Bella sat bolt upright with a start. Her chest was pounding rapidly beneath her nightshift. She pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms securely around them as if this motion alone would protect her.

What on earth had happened? She had never had such a vivid dream in all her life. Not only had she felt that the dream had in fact been a real occurrence, but she could also feel the hot sticky moisture of come in between her legs, along with the unmistakable pulsating of her Venus mound; sure signs of sinfully lustful dreams.

But this was insanity! She could not possibly have these feelings for the Captain! She…she, well she couldn't allow herself to feel that way about him. For one thing, she was quite certain that he did not reciprocate the notion, and for another, he bloody wanted to take her back to her wretched father! She could not trust him, and that was that.

On that final note Bella hurriedly got to her feet, the cabin's wooden floors were icy in the night air. She glanced out of the portholes, it was late, the quarter moon was high in the starry black night; everyone would be sleeping, this would be the perfect time to escape. Escape was, after all, the only answer to her plight.

She scampered out the door, which had mercifully been left unlocked, and up onto the main deck, making slow, quiet progress so as not to draw attention to herself; she knew that there would be a night watchman about, and she simply could not chance another failed escape.

There was a wickedly, blustery breeze that night, one which made Bella's skin prickle in gooseflesh, her hair whip around her face, and her nightshift blow about her calves. But the shivers she now felt were not entirely resulting from the cold of the air; these chills were culminating from her mounting anticipation. Her heart was thumping in part as a lingering remainder from her recent nocturnal emission, and part from the adrenaline of the daring act that she was about to execute.

Bella crept along the ships railing, glancing over her shoulder every so often in despite of herself. She felt as though she were a convict trying to make a break from La Bastille; a tricky if not darn near impossible undertaking.

She sighed in relief as she reached one of the tethered rowboats; all she needed to do now was to lower it into the water and make a beeline for the nearest shore. But, how to release the boat?

The wind was howling around her, the ship's sails had been secured and yet somehow they still flapped maddingly in the night air; their billowing making a most unsettling sound.

Bella gathered her wits, and leaned over the railing, striving to see how to unfasten the rowboats holdings. How on earth was she going to_

"Arf arf arf!"

_What the devil? _Bella jumped, turning to see where the barking noise was coming from, unfortunately for her however, her abrupt movement threw her off balance and sent her tumbling off of the ship and into the ocean's watery depths.

"Wa, wa_WOAH! Aaaahhhh!" she wailed as she hurtled into the sea.

Her body hit the freezing water's ruff surface with a WHACK causing her to slip into a state of oblivion as she sank deeper into what was soon to be her watery grave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Arf arf arf!" Jake barked dutifully, sounding the alarm once more and effectively stirring the ship.

His first yelps had merely been in accordance to his job. You see, Jacob knew that Isabella was not allowed out of her chambers at this hour, especially not without a chaperon, accordingly he had been determined to alert his master at once. But now, his barking was with a renewed sense of urgency; Isabella had fallen overboard.

The men came clambering and bounding onto the deck; pistols, swords, and daggers held aloft. "Jake, what is it boy?" was the collective holler.

Jacob whined and barked, pacing frantically along the ships railing, pointing and scratching at the wooden balustrade.

"Captain!" Emmett shouted above the howling of the wind and the voices of the helter-skelter crew.

The Captain turned to look in the direction of his First Mate's pointing finger. Edward suddenly felt a horrifying jolt of dread and impending panic as his eyes followed Emmett's gesturing finger down into the dark waters bellow.

Emmett cupped his hands around his mouth, his shouts echoing bleakly over the chaos like the sallow ringing of a requiem bell, "Maiden overboard!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Thank you all sooooooo much for reading!**

**Please do REVIEW =D**

**I'm dying to know what u think: **

**How was the lemon?**

**Any good?**

**Hope y'all have a great holiday! **

**Yay for an entire month off of school! This means more updates ;p**

**p.s. I'll update again after we reach 200 REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N:**OHMYGOSH thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I really love, and very much appreciate, getting all of your feedback! Not only do reviews make me dance about with excitement, but they really do help me improve my writing. So thank you and please do continue to REVIEW :D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Captain!" Emmett shouted above the howling of the wind and the voices of the helter-skelter crew._

_The Captain turned to look in the direction of his First Mate's pointing finger. Edward suddenly felt a horrifying jolt of dread and impending panic as his eyes followed Emmett's gesturing finger down into the dark waters bellow._

_Emmett cupped his hands around his mouth, his shouts echoing bleakly over the chaos like the sallow ringing of a requiem bell, "Maiden overboard!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There was not a moment to lose. Edward dropped the sword that he had been brandishing, bolted through the slew of men, and dove, head first, into the sea. The icy water hit his body like a thousand ton brick. The water was so cold that Edward's limbs stung horribly as he swam deeper and deeper into the sea.

There was no sign of Isabella yet; after all it was so dark that night, and the sea was so black that Edward could scarcely see his own hand in front of his face. He fumbled around, desperate to find her. She could not have gone far. They had all come running as soon as they had heard Jake's alert; she had to been near, she just had to be.

Finally, after several long moments of nothingness, Edward's hand brushed up against the definite contour of a female body. He could feel the fabric of her nightdress and her long hair floating eerily about her body, as if suspended in some sort of otherworldly trance. He quickly grabbed hold of her limp, seemingly weightless body, before kicking madly towards the surface.

Edward spat, and sputtered as they broke through the sea's undulating surface. The two bobbed there in the thrashing waves, the wind howling around them, the only light in view was the dim lantern that hung on the deck of the nameless ship.

Edward held Isabella close to him, her unconscious form slack at his side as he kicked and struggled to keep himself and his maiden afloat.

"Captain, take hold of the rope!"

Edward paddled them in a circle, his head turned heavenward. A rope ladder had been hurled from the deck of the nameless ship; its ruff, prickly texture rubbed uncomfortably against Edward's callused hands as he took hold of it in one hand, and his still comatose Isabella in the other.

Moments later, he and Isabella were on deck. He shook the water from him like a dog before running two nervous hands through his wet hair as he looked upon Isabella's seemingly lifeless body. She lay on her back, drenched to the bone and as pale as a ghost; her nightshift up around her bare thighs, her nipples clearly visible through the sodden cloth.

Whispers all around Edward only amplified his dread, whispers of: is she dead? There was only one thing for it, and thankfully for him his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, had taught him a thing or two about the medical arts. Edward knelt at Isabella's side and began compressions on her chest.

_Come on breathe…please breathe…please be alright…come on_…

Edward was drowning in his own thoughts, he was so worried. He hadn't felt this concerned since…since his litter sister, Alice, had fallen through some thin ice in the pond on their estate back in England. Horrible memories were flooding back into his mind, but he would have to push those thoughts aside for the time being. What had Carlisle done to save little Alice?

And then he knew. The Captain leaned forward, lips puckered ever so slightly.

Bella's eye's fluttered open with a start, the Captain mere inches from her face. Her eyes widened in shock, before narrowing determinedly as she sat bolt upright and smacked the Captain across the face before spouting a stream of water from her mouth.

Edward recoiled, slightly aghast. He had not been expecting Isabella to waken at all, let alone give him a smack in the face.

"How dare you!" Bella was up on her feet, smoothing down the folds of her nightie, desperately attempting to muster some dignity out of the ordeal.

Then laughter surrounded the two; the sounds of relief intermixed with pure joy at viewing the Captain being given a good whack form the sodden, and rather scantily dressed, maiden.

Edward's face reddened, as he clambered to his feet, also determined to muster some dignity out of the scene. He glanced around at his now silent crew, rolling up his soggy sleeves, placing his hands on his hips and opening his mouth, about to demand an explanation. But before he could Isabella interrupted him.

"_Why the hell did you do that?"_ She screeched.

"Do what? _Rescue_ you?"

"Yes, that!" She stomped her foot, "And _that_!" She gestured towards the floor where she and the Captain had been moments before.

Edward made a face, "'_That_'?" he growled, "was a contributing factor to rescuing you!"

"And who said that I was in need of rescuing? I was managing just fine on my own!"

"Hah, 'just fine' indeed." Edward mocked, "Yes, I could see that. You seemed to have been doing just dandy as you sunk down there; unconscious no less!" He growled

"Eeerrrggg! That's beside the point!"

"'_Beside the point'_? You were drowning, Isabella!"

"Stop making a parody out of me!"

"Oh you need no help from me on that account Miss, you are 'managing just fine on your own' there."

Bella placed her hands on her hips, making a nose of scornful displeasure. "I was escaping you dolt; drowning was never a part of the plan!" She bit her lip, her brown eyes widened comically, as she stood drenched and shivering before the band of ruffians. She had just given herself up as a bad job and now thirteen or so blood thirsty pirates knew of her attempted escape.

The general vicinity was hushed now; it was as if a collective 'she's done for' had been whispered throughout. Edward's eyebrow was cocked menacingly, his face stern. He could not fathom that Isabella had been trying to escape…_again_. But he could not bring himself to be angry with her, at least not yet. For his main concern was not with her failed escape, but with her near death experience.

Bella on the other hand, had had enough. Annoyed with her predicament, but mostly with the Captain's severe expression, she raised her hand to slap him again. However, Edward dodged her blow with ease. He grabbed hold of her wrist, "what is it with you and slapping?" he teased.

His expression caught her off guard, making her loins tingle longingly. He was soaked through; his white cotton shirt clung to his sculpted abs, chest, and divinely firm shoulders. And in their close proximity, Bella's eyes danced across his sun kissed skin; it glistened in the flickering lamplight as if it were covered in thousands of sparkling diamonds.

She felt a tad faint, this and her appraisal of the Captain's sodden build had slowed her retort. But, when she did respond her voice was coy and dexterous, "what is it with you and spanking?"

The crew's laughter reignited. Edward blushed anew before yelling, "Back to your bunks the lot of you!" He then turned back to look at Isabella, his eyes gleaming wickedly. He pulled her in close, his face mere inches from hers, his warm breath sending chills down her body, particularly in her nether region. "I have to deal with this naughty maiden…"

Now normally the Captain's words would have made Bella raise hell. In fact, she was furious with herself for not giving him a piece of her mind. But, she was not feeling at all herself that night. She was exhausted and it was frigid out there with the wind blowing against her wet body; her soggy shift dripping a saltwater puddle around her bare feet. And quite frankly, she couldn't be gladder to be taken indoors and have herself warmed up a bit; even if that did mean that her hindquarters would be bearing the brunt of that warmth.

"That's right Little One; you would do well to keep quiet." The Captain affirmed patronizingly.

That did it. Bella would not stand for that condescending tone, "I will not be told what to do!" she quarreled, leaning in close to him; trying to stare him in the eyes, which proved difficult seeing as she only came up to the man's chin. "Especially not from the likes of you!" she added haughtily.

Edward was growing weary of her childish antics. She knew the consequences of such actions. He had warned her, scrolled out rules for her, yet she had paid him no mind. Edward's lip curled up in a mildly amused expression, he knew as well as she what the consequences of those actions were. He was going to enjoy this.

"Oh we shall see about that," the Captain smirked down at her for a moment before hoisting the sodden miss over his shoulder and hauling her protesting figure down to his cabin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once in the confines of the Captain's chambers, Bella was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor; she landed with a little thud on her bottom.

"OWE! Oh, you brute!" Edward smirked again, not quite sure why he so enjoyed it when she was feisty.

"I need a drink," he assessed as he stripped off his wet shirt, making a beeline for the liquor cabinet.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him from her seat on the floor; was now really the time for indulging himself? Couldn't he just spank her and be done with it? She was freezing cold and just wanted to go to bed. But as the Captain's bare torso came into view she became horribly distracted by wicked thoughts of him taking her in numerous lewd positions.

"Here," Edward kneeled beside Isabella and shoved a tot of rum into her clammy little hand. She cocked her head at him, still partially in a daze. "Drink up," Edward said tossing back his own shot. "You need to warm up," he explained.

She rolled her eyes and threw back the shot. Edward's eyes widened; he was reluctantly impressed by Isabella's drinking capabilities, though very glad that he had made a rule against her becoming drunk because she obviously was a competent drinker.

"Now then Isabella," he said firmly, taking the empty tots and placing them on his bureau, "there are some matters we need to discuss."

Bella let out an annoyed sigh, pushed herself to her feet, and padded across the chamber seating herself in one of the dining chairs.

Edward leaned against the front of his desk, arms crossed in front of his bare chest. He had to remain calm. His mother, Esme, had always told him that you could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. He needed to get through to Isabella, let her know the severity of her position; perhaps liberal amounts of honey would do the trick.

"First and foremost, what were you doing up there?" His voice remained calm; eerily sugar sweet.

"I've told you that already!"

Edward took a deep breath, "trying to escape again were you?"

"_I have already confessed that_."

"Yes, but in this weather? At this time of night?" His voice shook slightly in his effort to maintain his blasé façade. "Haven't you enough sense to wait for a more opportune moment?" His final words were spoken through gritted teeth.

"Why should you care? You who doesn't ever care; I should think that you'd have been glad at an easy way to get rid of me! 'She fell overboard', that would be all that you ever need say! Or better yet, you should have done away with me from the start; it'd have saved you all the effort since I am placing you in such a terrible disposition!"

Edward stalked across the room, slammed his hands down on the table, leaning across it so that he could stare Isabella straight in the eyes. He could not believe that she felt that way.

"Look here you; I've been damned to hell for carrying about you."

Bella spuriously turned her head away; she could feel the Captain's glare boring into her head. She smirked to herself, half enjoying the obvious strain that she was inflicting on him. "I have my doubts," she scoffed.

Edward frowned; he would have to prove his affection for her by any means necessary, for doubt is the highest form of insult to ones character.

"Oh have you?" The Captain hissed, circling the table. "_Well we best have them out at once_."

Before Bella knew what was happening, the Captain had grabbed her, propped his foot up on her vacant chair and bent her over his knee; her shift doing little to preserve her modesty.

"Aaarrgg! No!" She snarled as he pulled up the hem of her sopping wet nightie and began to spank her bare bottom. Isabella's flesh was wet and so with each SMACK of Edward's firm palm an additionally unpleasant sting was conceived.

"Now then my Little One, why is it that you doubt me so?" Edward SLAPPED and SMACKED Isabella's bottom, punctuating every other word with a particularly hard SWAT. "I would have thought it clear that my rules for you were a sign of affection; if not that then a sign that you are a primary concern of mine."

Bella stopped her struggling for a moment, merely wincing as the Captain's hand impacted her quickly reddening skin. She _had_ thought of those things, if only for a moment, but she had then concluded that they were inconsequential and irrelevant; that in reality the Captain couldn't care less about her. And even though she secretly desired him, she refused to believe that he felt the same way about her.

"Yes, you ill-mannered girl, cannot you see the grief that your life has cost me? The Hell caring about you has doomed me to. The Volturi want me, you are my bribe, I will not be one of them and I will not let them take you!" Bella blinked, wincing more frequently as his hand picked up speed.

She was mulling over what he was telling her, but the tingling in her backside had grown into a flame and her arousal at being in this position again was making it frightfully difficult for her to think clearly.

"Oh owe owe!" she moaned arching her back ever so slightly.

Edward now applied his hand very forcefully over her blushing flesh, adoring how she squealed and wriggled over his thigh. Her lovely, pink Venus mound splayed open before him; glistening wet and oh so tempting. Adding to his uncomfortably bound predicament south of the boarder was the sight of Isabella's breasts which had jiggled free from her shift and were bouncing fervently with each SWAT that he applied to her.

"Further attempts at escaping will do you no good," Edward continued his lecturing, paying special attention to the reddening of Isabella's sit-spots, where her cheeks connected with her thighs, "because say you yay or nay, Little One, you will be taken home where I know that no harm can come of you.

Bella's face softened for a moment, her mind whirling, her hindquarters a blaze and her ample breasts flailing before her, but at his words she felt as if an anvil had been dropped on her. She felt horrible for trying to escape, when he so obviously only wanted what was best for her. And she, she loved him…and he, well…he cared about her enough to rescue her from being taken by the Volturi.

If she had been confused before it was nothing to how she was feeling now. How could she be in love with him? Why was he so overprotective? There had to be a happy medium in which he and she could be free from all of the pandemonium. But this was ridiculous, she shouldn't be thinking like this. She didn't even know the Captain's Christian name, save for the fact that it started with the letter 'E', and here she was, over his knee being spanked like a little girl and dreaming of riding off into the sunset with him…it was absolutely absurd.

"Owe OH!" he was spanking her even harder now, she could feel the bruises beginning to form beneath the surface of her tender skin, but no matter how fiercely her behind hurt it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

She fell limp over his firm thigh. The feeling of her exposed body laying over him was strangely comforting: excruciatingly painful, dreadfully exciting (particularly for her nether regions) but comforting nonetheless. And it was then that she felt safe for the first time in a long, long while.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward ceased spanking her and rubbed soothing circles over her inflamed cheeks, before lifting her off of his knee and placing her on the floor in front of him. He put his leg down off of the chair, turning away from Isabella for a moment. But when he turned back she had fainted; lying inert on the floor.

"Isabella!" Edward swept her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed; her wet nightie clinging to her flesh, the top of her shift torn open so that her pert breasts were in complete view.

"Little One?" he asked again as he laid her down, brushing a strand of hair from her ghostly white face.

She peeked up at him from under her dark, tear stained lashes, "What does the 'E' stand for?" she murmured before her world was consumed by blackness once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**There you have it =D**

**What do you think?**

**Please do REVIEW**

**Comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome**

**Also**

**Those who REVIEW will receive a SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK at chapter 10!**

**Happy Holidays Everyone =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N:** Thank you all so sooooo much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I really love, and very much appreciate, getting all of your feedback! I really can't thank you all enough =D

OH! And btw a special thanx goes out to **Mollik**! Who inspired the drowning chapters and was a fabulous help plot-wise! Thanks sooo much luv!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did. Nether am I Shakespeare; his words are his own.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella's world was dark. She felt as though her eyelids had been glued shut and no matter how many times she struggled to open them all she could see was the perpetual darkness that surrounded her. Darkness and sticky heat engulfed her. The trickling of sweat running down her feverish body caused her to tremble uncontrollably with nearly unbearable chills. And what was worse, even worse than the aches, pains and nausea, was the constant exhaustion. No matter how long she slept she always felt horribly fatigued. The situation vexed her to say the least; she was restless. But then again, she was also too weary to object to her state.

Day after day she teetered somewhere between comatose slumber and consciousness, perhaps even somewhere between life and death, but exactly where she did not know. All she did know was that she wanted _it_ to stop and she didn't care in the least how it ended.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do not be stubborn, Little One." A voice somewhere above her cooed. The cool metal of a goblet was pressing insistently against her lips. "Drink up; it shall help you feel better."

'Help her feel better indeed' she thought resentfully as she bit her lip in silent protest. She did not believe them. She no longer cared to get better. She just wanted them all to leave her to her misery; let her curl up in the fetal position and die. It would be so much easier that way; she hated all of their fussing when it was clear to her that she would never feel well again.

When the goblet's persistence failed to cease Bella turned her head away from the cup. A few droplets of startlingly cold water trickled onto her searing hot skin; she let out a resounding moan of annoyance.

"Isabella," the voice warned, "do not be childish. You need to keep your fluids up." Bella grunted once more.

The voice sighed.

The goblet was set aside, and then a damp cloth was placed over her eyes. It was warm and smelled of lavender oils; resulting in an instant easing of her throbbing headache. Bella sighed in relief.

"There now," the voice said, "doesn't that feel better?"

Bella felt herself nodding her head, but it was as though she were nodding in slow motion; the extreme comfort of the lavender oils sending her into a peaceful delirium.

"Now sip." The voice demanded softly.

She cautiously opened her mouth allowing the cool liquid to run down her parched throat, tickling it slightly, stinging it a little bit more, but Bella knew that the voice would not tolerate her giving up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I dinna know how much longer she'll last, Captain. Not with her fever shooting up like this every few hours or so…" Billy's deep voice trailed off. He didn't know what else he could say. After all, he knew little about healing, and even if he had with what little supplies they had on the nameless ship, there still would not be much more that he could do to help Isabella.

Billy moved his mortar and pestle to the nightstand before gently peeling the cloth from Isabella's forehead. He then dipped the cloth back into the dish of warm essence of lavender and wrung it out before replacing it on the sleeping mademoiselle's face.

Edward's knuckles turned white as he gripped his footboard, watching as Billy tended to his Isabella. Every time he looked down at her his stomach would give an uncomfortable lurch. He could not imagine what his life would be like without this beautiful creature; certainly it would hardly be worth living. Isabella needed him and he needed her; they were both lost souls, outcasts. He didn't quite know why or how he knew this, but something inside of him was certain that this was so. That must have been why he was so determined to get her well again. After all, he was her newly appointed protector. She needed him, and surely any life where one is not needed is no life at all.

"Erm…Captain?" Billy inquired of his superior who was now frozen at the foot of the bed.

Edward rallied his thoughts. "Yes, of course… But, you are needed back in the kitchens, Mr. Black; I shall oversee the young miss. And believe me when I say this, friend, for I mean these words with the utmost sincerity―your efforts have been _greatly _appreciated." Edward nodded grimly to his crewman as Billy laid a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder before making his leave of the Captain's bedchamber.

Edward let out one small sigh of overwhelmed distress, but aside from that he would show no weakness, no sign of surrender. He would be with his Isabella till the end, should it come to that. And with that, the Captain, yet again, took up his position at Bella's bedside; offering her water and broth, and keeping her fever from inflaming further. He did not care what it would take, he would not, could not let the illness run its course. The Lord above may have wanted her now, but he was not yet finished with her. Edward would not let her be taken from him. Not by anyone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's been three whole days, Emmett!" Edward plunged his dagger into the tabletop.

Emmett sighed; he had been trying to reassure his comrade for the past hour to no avail. "Yes, I know Captain. I know as well as you how long she's been bedridden. But you heard Billy; we're doing all that can be done."

"_Well that's not enough_!" Edward sprang from his seat and continued his determined pacing.

"Edward, I know that this is difficult, but we cannot simply make port and rush her to a physician. We're pirates for Christ's sake! We'd all be hanged in an instant!"

Edward glared over at Emmett, "_may God curse the blackened day I made that mistake. No good can come of piracy_."

"But Edward," Emmett retorted; a doleful frown upon his face, "had it not been for that 'mistake' you'd never have met Isabella in the first place. Surely, she _is_ the good that came of it."

Edward crossed his arms defensively, he hated to admit it, but he knew that his First Mate was right. Isabella had been the good that came of it. She was all he thought about day and night.

He had fallen in love with her beautiful figure of course, but he had also fallen in love with her captivating personality; with the feisty way she answered him back, the cunning of her retorts, the endearing manner in which she pouted. She had such strength, and spirit; her vitality utterly beguiled him. She was just so…enticing, there was just something so fabulously rare, so exotic, about her. And that little 'something' excited him to no end for he had never seen nor heard of a maiden quite like her. That she was impudent and horribly naughty was true, but he was certain that underneath that saucy exterior, was a sweet, sincere, young woman who was simply begging for the proper care.

Edward exhaled sharply. Thinking of Isabella only was causing him duress. He simply could not stand to be helpless; sitting around and waiting for three days was driving him mad; especially because Isabella's health had made little to no improvement. Her fever was raging, her body flushed and drenched in cold sweat. All she did was sleep, she refused to eat, and seldom would she drink, save for when water was forced upon her. Edward was beside himself and there was nothing that anyone could say or do to help.

"Come now, Edward, sit ye down and here―have another drink." Emmett poured his companion another glass of red wine knowing full well that he would need a whole lot more than one more glass of wine to put Edward's mind at ease; t'was a good thing that the wine was stocked plentifully.

Edward ignored his friend, but ceased his pacing, if only for a moment. He pinched the bridge oh his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes closed tightly against the glare of the flickering candlelight's in his study. He turned his head towards his bedchamber door which was fixed across the room beside his well-worn, lump of an armchair. Isabella was lying, deathly ill, on the other side of that threshold; it was in that longing glance that he knew that he had to be by her side once more. He couldn't believe that he had left her for even a moment.

"Emmett, old chap, you finish the wine, but first ask Rosalie to bring me forth a cup of strong black tea. I'm in for quite a night." And with that final word, Edward stalked back into his bedchamber, intent on remaining at his Isabella's bedside, aiding her every need for not only the remainder of the night, but for the remainder of her illness.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Glorious golden sunshine flooded the room dancing in through the dusty portholes and reflecting off of every surface it touched. Bella could feel its warmth embrace her as if it were an old friend. Its aura seemed to shimmy its way along her skin, caressing her cheeks before dancing down the length of her body and gently tickling her toes. She smiled, stretching her limbs out just for the pure pleasure of feeling her fingers and toes pop and crackle in delight.

She let out a contented sigh, rolling over onto her stomach and letting her lower back pop in a most agreeable manner as her legs explored the cool softness of her linen bedding. But something was amiss. Her foot had grazed against something rather unexpected. There was some strange, heavy lump at the foot of her bed. Bella's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright,_ "what on Earth―?"_

Lying at the foot of her bed was a scruffy hillock of fur; Jacob. But more startling still, was the scruffy, unshaven Captain that was slumped over in his chair, his arms resting next to her on the bed, his face in his hands.

Bella struggled to restrain a giggle. He looked so peaceful when he slept; the sunlight casting shadows on his stubbled cheeks, his lips curved up, ever so slightly, in a serene expression―the smallest hint of a grin. This image was so different from the Captain's customary exhibition. But of course, Bella supposed that this must be so because one was quite incapable of appearing domineering when one slept.

Bella stroked Jake's fur, watching the Captain sleep. She had never before observed anyone while they were sleeping; it was an odd thing and what t'was more, she really wished that she could sweep back the tousled locks of golden hair that fell over the Captain's eyes.

She continued to stroke Jacob's fur, musing to herself and after a moment's thought, she decided that the practice of observing other's while they slept was a tad creepy. Accordingly, she swiftly repositioning herself back under the covers, with her eyes averted from the Captain's visage. This maneuver however proved to be a somewhat difficult undertaking as the man's face was laying so closely to hers. She revised this oversight by covering her own face with the bedding's white coverlet. However, this too proved challenging due to the fact that her mischievous eyes paid her no mind and kept flitting over the edge of the blankets; fixing their gaze on the sleeping man before them.

But then, Bella's stomach made an embarrassingly loud grumbling noise. Bella's eyes widened. She had not realized how very hungry she was. But she was not about to move, considering that she was so cozy, and the view was oh so pleasant.

A fraction of a moment later, Bella's stomach betrayed her again; giving an encore of the unladylike rumble. She rolled her eyes, clutching her disruptive tummy, "stop that growling. I'll feed you later." She scolded in a voice just above a whispered.

"Talking to oneself is never a good sign, Little One."

"Huh?" Bella gasped, startled by the Captain's abrupt revival.

The Captain sat up straight, giving Bella a crooked grin. "Are we feeling better this morning, Isabella?"

Bella smirked, "yes 'we' are. Save for the fact that we are simply _ravenous_."

"Yes, I heard."

Bella made a sardonic expression, wrinkling her small nose, as she sat upright again, her legs crisscrossed beneath her. "Yes, well―"

"―Never mind, Little One, you shall not be hard-pressed to find yourself breakfast. That growling belly of yours will no doubt have woken the entire ship," his lip twitched into a wry expression. "I'm quite certain that we will be able to sort out some sustenance for you."

"Humph," she remarked in mock annoyance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A cream tea breakfast-in-bed was then served, as the Captain had ordered. The two chewed and sipped in a hungry silence; neither had eaten much in days and besides, neither knew what to say. There was a strong tension in the room. It was as if they both hungered for something more than what their breakfast could supply―as if they had an appetite that could only be satisfied by pleasures of the flesh.

Rosalie came back into the room twenty minutes later to clear away their tray and to take Jake out. The two still had not utter much more than a 'please, pass the jam'.

Bella cleared her throat with a slight cough before brushing an unruly strand of hair from her face. She turned to look at the Captain, who had just returned to his chair, having held open the door to let the scowling Rosalie out of the chamber. Bella gave an awkward smile, still not knowing what to say. She bit her lip in forced self-restraint. She had to stop looking at his sculpted shoulders, just the sight of them were making her overly lustful.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward ran a hand slowly through his disheveled hair, watching his Isabella's chest rise and fall rapidly; nervously perhaps? Did her body ache with anticipation as his did?

He gulped as he felt his saber stiffen and begin to press, uncomfortably, against his breeches. He looked his Isabella in the face. Her beautiful brown eyes were sparkling, surrounded by her dark, feathered lashes. Her dappled cheeks were rosy again, no longer pale and sickly, but blushing in a warm, healthy glow. Her lips were so plump and soft, so―_Oh, Christ_! There was minuscule dollop of clotted cream poised at the corner of her mouth, right where her full lips came to a insatiable curve. He really wanted to kiss Isabella; to then lick that dollop of sweetness from her soft skin. "_Heaven help me,"_ Edward prayed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Captain seated himself on the edge of the bed. Bella bit her lip coyly this time. She wanted him so horribly; she could actually see her chest heaving enthusiastically beneath her shift. More than anything she wanted to have him ravish her body. She knew that she desired him and now, well…now she knew that he wanted her as well. He had rescued her from certain death, and then nursed her back to health when she had fallen ill. And of course, he had confessed his affection for her when he had last…well, when he had last spanked her; performing yet another act of compassion.

He was sitting so closely to her now, his golden eyes smoldering in the brilliant morning sun. Bella had to tell herself to breathe, for she had nearly forgotten to do so, being lost in his gaze.

But she ought to kick herself for letting herself be toyed with by this man whom she hardly even knew; her father would have called her a brazen hussy for being so easily allured. But then again, what did that matter. As far as she was concerned, she would never have to face her father again; his opinion was superfluous.

Nevertheless, she had to think: how did his actions make _her_ feel? She knew little about the Captain, and _still _he had not told her his name!

Then the Captain's eyes locked with hers, and suddenly nothing in the world mattered; it was just she and her Captain.

Leaning in towards Bella he took hold of her chin, raising it slightly, before gently pressing his lips to hers― kissing her precisely where the dollop of cream had been. "So sweet." He appraised with a crooked smile; a hint of restraint evident in his expression.

Bella did not want him to stop. She gave him a pleading, innocent look. The Captain grinned wickedly, and advanced upon her.

She could not deny that she was aroused by the man's ensuing conquest, her body quivering as he embraced her, but still she could not ignore her uneasy feelings.

"Captain?"

He was distracted with his toying, and therefore did not respond to her. Instead, he swiftly yanked his rumpled, white shirt off, throwing it aside before flipping Bella onto her back; allowing his hands to venture beneath her nightshift.

Bella marveled at the Captain's chest and then at the way his hands felt as they softly stroked her skin. So much so in fact, that she had to close her eyes in order to properly focus on her task ahead. "You know, you never answered my question, Sir" she stated determinedly.

"And what question was that, my coquette?" the Captain, asked as he ripped open her shift, allowing her ample breasts to spring free from their bindings, before he continued to plant kisses all along her neck.

"I don't even know your Christian name," Bella moaned softly, trying halfheartedly to stay level headed as the Captain caressed her bare skin.

"And of what importance is that?" he replied as he made his way down from her neck to her breasts; kissing each swelling mound ravenously. "After all," he explained, giving Bella's pink nipples a teasing swirl with his tongue, "'what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," he recited.

Bella arched her body in complete ecstasy, moaning euphorically as the Captain bit her breast. She was fading fast; she would not be able to hold out much longer.

The Captain then peeled her shift down past her waist, briefly allowing his hands to cup her pert breasts before trailing down her slender torso and promptly pulling the nightie from her body, leaving her completely nude on the bed beneath him.

Bella blushed as he knelt over her body, his firm legs straddling her as he pulled the fabric from her. She had never been entirely nude with a man before, in fact, she had never _been_ with a man before period. She was slightly frightened; she did not know if she would like it. Would it hurt? However, the Captain's touch made her body quiver in anticipation and adamant arousal. How could something that felt so good be bad?

The Captain flung her shift aside, letting it land on the wooden floorboards. He then resumed kissing Bella's body, but this time, as he kissed her, he began his trail at her navel; heading south.

Bella's eyes widened. "―But," she began breathlessly as she interrupted the Captain's enterprise, "it seems hardly fair; I should at least know the name of my _RESCUER_―!" Her voice raised an octave as the Captain's mouth made contact with her Venus mound. His hands were now fervently pressing on either side of her pelvis keeping her hips from bucking as he continued to tease her nether region with his tongue; licking along her clit and slipping his tongue in and out of her warm, sticky hollow.

"Hush, woman, and letith me kiss thee." The Captain commanded as he nibbled gently at her sensitive flesh.

"Ohh…ahh…OH GOD!" Bella moaned; she was beside herself in ecstasy. But on the other hand, she was downright determined to have her question answered, so she came up with a ploy clever enough to trick the Devil himself, "Well…if you will tell me not the name of my _rescuer_…OOOHHH…oh my!" She began slowly, her exclamations of pleasure abating her speech, "then, pray…tell me the name of the man I _LOVE_!"

The Captain stopped in his tracks, leaving Bella's unattended pussy pulsating with wanted desire. He was delighted by Bella's admitted love for him. Delighted and somewhat shocked, but also relieved, and repudiated; what was more he was overwhelmed with unattainable desire.

He smirked knowingly at Bella, who's expression was one of a pouting child whom had not been gifted a treat that she had been promised, and unfastened the top of his breeches, letting his stiff cock spring free, standing at attention. He then crawling up, over her, so that his face was mere inches from hers; he was straddling her naked body, holding himself up by leaning on his forearms. The Captain's beautifully sculpted chest and shoulders were captivating her, his engorged member hard against her bare thigh.

"The name of the man you love?" he asked wryly before kissing her full lips; nibbling at her bottom one. Her body responded to him with the utmost submission; her lips parting, at his request, allowing his tongue entry.

She savored his taste just as he was savoring hers; the lingering taste of her Venus mound's sticky sweetness still dancing in his mouth. The Captain pulled out of their kiss, much to Bella's displeasure, but before she could protest him leaving her so unsatisfied again, he began caressing her neck once more; kissing and nibbling at her most endogenous zones "And would that man, your lover, be me, Isabella?"

Bella nodded, completely under his control, his words alone sending renewed chills down her body; making her loins ache with amplified wanting. "Answer me aloud, Little One." He demanded, as he forcefully bit her earlobe.

Bella squirmed with delight―oh, when would he allow her her release? Surely she could not hold out much longer.

"Am I he? Is it me who you love?" The Captain ran his hand down her chest, cupping her right breast in his hand, twisting her erect nipple.

"Yes, OOOHHH…YES, SIR! Oh…oh GOD! Please…Captain!"

He kissed her neck once, softly, in praise, and then whispered "Your lover's name is _Edward_," as he thrust his swollen saber into her.

He pumped his manhood in and out of her flaxen quim fast and then faster; Bella's hips rocking madly against him.

"Say it. Out loud."

"_EDWARD!_" She screamed as he came inside of her; his warmth triggering her own release.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Phew! Longest chapter EVER! **

**Lol so what do you think?**

**Was the Lemon yummy?**

**Did the chapter flow?**

**Do we like Edward and Bella's relationship?**

**REVIEW **

**and **

**get a SNEAK PEEK at ch.11**

**also**

**NEW!...Raider of the Lost Heart Banner****:**

**check out the link on my profile **

**or **

**simply go to: **_**www(dot)photobucket(dot)com**_** and search **_**icul8er**_

**feedback would be much appreciated ;D**

**thanx!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raider of the Lost Heart**

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for all of the alerts and favorites! I really love getting all of your feedback! It really helps me become a more accomplished writer. I really can't thank you all enough! =D

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**Warning:** Lemons ahead! And corporal punishment/spanking will ensue; ye be warned

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, its heated rays of light streaming into Edward's chambers, and though it had been several hours since he and his Isabella had made love, he could still feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest; an exhilarated thrumming of emotions―she loved him.

Here and now, this very moment, she was lying next to him in his bed, fast asleep with exhaustion from their vigorous intimacy. She was his. Her heart was his, as was her body. Oh how he yearned to make her body tremble, to make her scream out his name in desire, to pleasure every inch of her. And what with all of these thoughts buzzing around in his brain, as well as in another organ south of the equator, he had to restrain himself, most earnestly, from taking her again and again.

He watched her as she slept, musing all the while how anyone could possibly be as adorable as his Isabella was right now. She lay naked atop the white, linen sheets with all manner of coverlets kicked aside, her cream and roses skin glowing. Her knees were pulled up into her chest; her face resting against her hands like an angelic child. An angelic child with beautiful, dark lashes which fluttered ever so often; her lovely chest rising and falling, slowly in contented slumber.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Good afternoon, Little One." He murmured as Bella peeked out from beneath her lashes.

She smirked, sitting up leisurely as she gathered the bedding about her with the hint of a blush. The Captain, still shirtless to Bella's delight, was beside her on the bed, recumbent. His chiseled torso flexed slightly, his strong arms, comfortably, propped behind his head.

"I trust that you are now well rested; it's nearly one o'clock."

"That late?" She asked; her eyes widened comically, "What have you been doing all this while?"

"Watching you."

Bella struggled to conceal a smirk; her cheeks blushing. Quick to recover, she cocked an eyebrow, "that's a little creepy." She stated assuredly; hoping that her conviction would mask her feelings of hypocrisy.

"I like watching you sleep, it fascinates me." He replied, completely unabashed.

"Well then, I should hope that I'm equally as fascinating to you in my waking hours."

The corner of the Captain's mouth twitched. "No, not nearly," he taunted.

"Oh that _is_ a shame," Bella contested with a coy little pout, as she scooted closer to him, resting her, still topless, torso on his lap. "I had so hoped to fascinate you with more than just my dormant anatomy." She pushed out her chest amorously; giving the Captain a good look at her wanting form. The Captain's expression stiffened, as did his prick; Bella could feel both boring into her. If she played her cards right, she and the Capt―Edward wouldn't be leaving their bed for the next several hours.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward had to steel himself against the vivacious seductress before him; a difficult task to be sure. But, after all, he had his duties to perform, and she was still recovering from her illness and therefore required less strenuous an activity. They would have to resume their loving-making at a later hour; once she had been better fed and rested.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"No, Little One," he began sternly, as he sat himself upright. "Now is not the time for indulging in the sins of the flesh."

Bella scowled; now seemed like the perfect time to her. How dare he dictate when was and when wasn't the time for releasing her sexual desires.

"But―"

"―No. Not another word," Edward admonished with a wicked grin. "I've instructed Rosalie to draw you a bath. You shall bathe, take your tea in bed, and then take another nap before supper. I need you well―"

"―I am _well_." She protested as she too sat bolt upright; her ivory breasts bouncing zealously in the aftershock of her swift movement.

"Do not interrupt me, Isabella." Edward warned, his tone immediately becoming more serious. "I know what is best for you, and you shall do as you are told; need I remind you of the consequences of not doing so?"

"Humph." So this was how it was going to be? Obey or be punished. Well, she thought wryly, that bargain was fine with her as long as sex with Edward was included. Besides, his spankings weren't that bad…well…not really.

"Come now, Little One, before the water cools." Edward stood up and scooped Bella into his arms, holding her bridal style, feeling her bare flesh against his.

Bella pouted, but complied; a nice, hot bath was sounding better every second. After all, she was feeling awfully sore.

The Captain carried Bella into the bathing chamber which adjoined his room. The chamber was small in size, cozy, one might say. It had no windows to speak of; the only light in the room came from an elegant little chandelier, which hung from the relatively low ceiling, and then from the dainty candelabra which was perched on a squashed washstand. Beside the washstand sat a squat little stool with a stack of freshly pressed towels set atop it, and then, in the very center of the little room, sat a lovely little tub, filled to the brim with steamy, hot water.

As they entered the room Bella sighed delightedly at the prospect of clambering into the deliciously warm liquid; she put up little to no protest at being quickly deposited into the tub before Edward seated himself on the squat stool.

"Aaaahhhh…" she sighed as she was submerged in the gloriously hot water. She hadn't had a proper bath in several days, and the promise of being given a bath by her Captain only made the circumstances more thoroughly enjoyable.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Feel good?" Edward asked with a smirk, very much enjoying the sight of his Isabella's nude form; her breast bobbing happily just below the surface of the water, her entire body slippery wet.

"Heavenly." She responded closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest on the edge of the tub; her pert breast lifting further out of the water.

Edward felt his breeches tighten almost immediately, it was as if Isabella held his member by a string, she could tug him into erection at her whim―he was captive to her heart. Helpless to ignore her needs, helpless to restrain his, but he would not give in so easily. He would take hold of the reins; make her aroused with one look, with one mere touch. He would tease her body, make it tremble and ache; she would have to pay for tormenting him so.

"Alright, Little One," Edward began as he picked up a washrag and a bar of soap, "come here so I can wash you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella blushed demurely, her loins tingling instantly. Although she had at first thought this bathing idea would be pleasurable to say the least, she was now having second thoughts. It was so…well…awkward to be so fully exposed in front of him. True he had obviously seen her in the nude before, but they had been making love then, and now, well, now she was just sitting there with him starring at her in all her imperfection.

"Don't be difficult, Love." Edward admonished tauntingly, as he wet the rag, lathering it up with the soap before gently wringing it out. "Come hither, I won't bite."

Bella blushed anew but consented nonetheless, scooting nearer to him, careful to keep her back to him.

"There's no need to be bashful, Little One," the Captain said with a kind smile as he tenderly began to wash her upper back, "you're beautiful."

Bella suppressed a grimace with difficulty, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Beauty is a matter of opinion, Edward."

He grinned at the sound of his name, "opinion derives from experiences, and I have never seen nor heard of a maiden as singularly beautiful as you are."

She turned her head around to look at him, an eyebrow cocked sarcastically, "your experiences must be rather limited then."

Edward scoffed, at her retort, "Limits maybe," he said as he gave her cheek a playful push, redirecting her gaze to its frontal position, "but love knows no bounds."

Bella blinked. _"Love"?_ She was shocked by the thought. She knew not what to say. She had never been loved, not like this at least. This was a new and fascinating experience, one which she fully intended to bask in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Warm waster cascaded down her body as Edward washed her hair, adoringly massaging her scalp with his fingers. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Right then, stand up, Little One."

Bella sat upright with a start. He couldn't be intending to do what she thought he was intending to do. She bit her lip timidly and turned to look him in the eyes; silently pleading with him to allow her some dignity―she was a grown woman of sixteen after all and not a small child with a nursemaid.

"Isabella," he warned.

She pouted and reluctantly swiveled around so that she was facing him.

"That's my girl," he praised, as took her hand in his, helping her to stand up. He then took the washrag and set about lathering her up from head to toe.

Her arms hung limp, useless, at her sides. She felt utterly, yet somehow delightfully, juvenile― the entire scene was so soothing, but then embarrassing at the same time. Bella was conflicted and in her plight all she could manage in response was a blush. Accordingly, she was completely scarlet in the face, as he ran the wet cloth over her nipples, lightly caressing them, coaxing them to pebble and harden under his touch. Next he brought the cloth to her midsection, rubbing circles over her tummy before planting a gentle kiss on her navel.

"Spread open your legs, Little One," he instructed as his lips left the softness of her stomach skin.

Bella once again complied, eager desire outweighing her indiscretion.

Edward continued his immaculate scouring of her body washing her most intimate parts. With the washrag he pressed the palm of his hand to her quim, rubbing it back and forth, slipping a finger into her slippery hollow and even seeing fit to send a further teasing finger into her tight, little, bottom hole. Bella wriggled willingly at Edward's touch; attempting fruitlessly to grind her core against his hand.

"Ah ah ah," he teased, giving her quim a stern pat before withdrawing his hand. "Bath time is strictly for bathing oneself."

He smirked knowingly as Bella pouted once more, noticeably attempting to create some sort of friction between her thighs. "Legs apart," Edward demanded with a wicked grin.

Bella scowled petulantly, but the Captain would have none of that. He delivered one sharp swat to her wet bottom, "do it now, Isabella."

Bella cooperated with a shocked little squeal. She was enjoying their little game, though she hoped his tormenting would end soon, she needed him so badly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Now his hand was at her thigh again rubbing and circling, taunting and teasing. But then he stopped abruptly. "Isabella?" he was no longer playing, his voice sounded doleful.

Bella looked down at him. He was pressing his pointer finger to her leg. Bella bit her lip, _what was wrong_? And then she saw it: a small trail of dried up blood lining her inner thigh.

"You were a virgin." He stated flatly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Dun dun dun! **

**Lol**

**The plot thickens!**

**REVIEW and get a SNEAK PEEK at CH.12**

**Oh **

**and**

**Don't forget to check out my NEW blog. It has sneak peeks, artwork, links to all of my favorite spankfics and updates on everything else spankfic related. You can find the link on my profile page so go SUBSCRIBE ;D**

**Thanks again for reading! You guys are awesome =D**


End file.
